Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories (Digimon Story)
by MRJOJOUK3
Summary: After they defeat Lucemon, Shoutmon and his friends found themselves entering a mysterious Digital Castle called Digital Castle Oblivion. A place where in order to find something important, they must give up something of equal value first. What is that Shoutmon and his friends must relinquish, and will doing so reunite with their friends, Psychemon and the Others.
1. Digital Castle Oblivion and Memories

In the Beginning, Shoutmon and his friends are chasing Hidabat, in the Present, they are sleeping in the field and Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon look at 4 Paths

Gumdramon: I wonder where we should go?

Damemon: I don't know. Four paths that we should take.

Shoutmon: We can't split up. We have to stick together.

?: Along the Road ahead lies something you need.

They turn around and nobody there and they look back and saw a Hooden Figure Digimon

?: However- in order to claim it you must lose something that is dear to you, three.

He disappeared

Meanwhile

A boy is typing on his Laptop, another boy is doing the Tarot Card and the last boy is writing the book, and the Tarot Card shows a Castle

Meanwhile

Shoutmon and his friends found themselves in the Castle and they went inside

Whisper: Are you sure, it's nice to barge in?

Jibanyan: We have no choice, if we gonna find our Friends.

Komasan: What? Do you mean Fuyunyan is here, zura?

Komajiro: No, Brother. We have to know if they are here.

USApyon: Really, Dani? Now that you mentioned it, I feel something strange another that.

Gumdramon: Really? Cause I thought the same way too. One look in this Castle, and I know: Our Friends- they're here.

Komajiro: I guess mind's look alike, zura.

Whisper: Wait up! This can't be just a coincidence, whis.

Jibanyan: Oh No, Whisper. You don't mean that-

Whisper: Of course I have. I had the exact same feeling.

Komasan: You mean, this place is Haunted for us, Zura?

USApyon: No. Something weird. We have to take a look.

Damemon: Okay then.

Shoutmon is heading to the Door

Gumdramon: Hey! Shoutmon, where are you going!?

Shoutmon: I'm heading to the door. What are you... Scared?

Gumdramon: No I'm not! Come on, let's go, everyone!

Whisper: Alright, and I'll close the Door.

Then he saw something

Whisper: (Scream) Look

They saw the Hooden Figure Digimon

Shoutmon: Alright! Who are you, anyway?

He walk to them

USApyon: I know! You're a Heartless! All right! I blast you with my Ray Gun! Fire!

Then nothing happens to his Ray Gun

USApyon: What the? Come on, you piece of junk, Work! Maybe, something else, Dani.

He tried to press the buttons on his helmet and nothing's working

USApyon: I can't use my Vader Mode and my Emperor Mode. What's going on, Dani?

?: I should be think it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this castle you forgot every power's and every abilities and your power you ever know. In this place, is to find is to lose. And to lose is to find. That is the way in Digital Castle Oblivion.

Shoutmon: Digital Castle Oblivion?

He got Teleported and he's right behind them

?: Here you will meet the people you known in the past. And you will meet people you miss.

Gumdramon: We miss? Wait! Are you talking about Dracmon and the Other's?

?: If what you want... is to find them...

They he created a blast of wind and he went through Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, they attack him, but he vanished and he got Teleported to the Door

Gumdramon: What just happened?

?: I merely sampled your memories. And from them, I made this.

It's a Card that has a Picture of Traverse Town

?: To reunite with these you hold dear-

He throw to card to Shoutmon and he grab it

Shoutmon: You gave me... A card?

?: It is a promise for the reunion you seek. Hold the card to open the door. And beyond it, a new world. Proceed, Digimon. To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose...

He disappeared

Shoutmon: Okay. Let's do it.

He use the Card and he, Gumdramon and Damemon went the Door

And they are in Traverse Town

Shoutmon: This isn't right... We are in Traverse Town!

Gumdramon: Why are we here?

Then a Hooden Figure Digimon has appeared behind them

?: What you see isn't real.

He disappeared and he appeared in front of them

?: This town was created by an Illusion created from you're memories ingrained in the Card.

Damemon: Our Memories?

Gumdramon: Guys, we have a problem here. Our Youkai Friends are not here!

Both: What!?

They didn't find their Friends

All: Whisper! Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan, Komajiro?

Shoutmon: Where did they go!?

?: They are at mercy the Card's now. Master the Cards and their strength will be yours again.

After training of the card, Jibanyan, Whisper, USApyon, Komasan and Komajiro has appeared

Ace: Are you guys all right? Where were you?

USApyon: You tell us! When you open the door, we saw a strange light-... and the rest is just...blank, Dani.

Whisper: This is not good. Try to remember what happened. I have to write it down on my Yokai Pad for this. Wait. Why did I wear a new outfit?

Komasan: Huh? where'd I get the new outfit?

Komajiro: This is strange, zura.

Jibanyan: Whoa! You're right! Somebody's is giving us a new outfit, nyan!

Shoutmon: Let me guess, the Cards again?

?: That is for you to ponder. Master the cards and make your way through the castle. But from here, you walk alone when you finish this world, Gumdramon or Damemon or you will have to take place to another world from you're memories and then you will became a card. And Shoutmon will have to go alone here..

Komasan: Huh? We can't let Shoutmon go alone!

USApyon: He's right! Shoutmon won't do anything without our help, Dani!

Shoutmon: Well, thanks alot, USApyon.

Wile: You sure you can handle it on your own?

Shoutmon: Alright, I can. You want to go alone? Find. I'll take care of myself.

?: Hmm, the Digimon King speaks boldly. Go, then. The rest of Digital Castle Oblivion awaits. Walk the avenues of latent memory, and you shall meet someone dear to you.

Whisper: I have a bad feeling about this.

Shoutmon: You just worried so much.

Gumdramon: Okay, if you want to alone, head straight to that door.

Shoutmon: Alright.

1 Hours later

Shoutmon is walking alone

Shoutmon: Aw Man, fighting on my own is not a good option for me to do it.

Then 7 Lights appeared and it was Komasan, Komajiro, USApyon, Whisper, Gumdramon and Damemon

Shoutmon: Ahhh! (Angry) Don't scared me out of nowhere, you guys!

Gumdramon: It's not our fault, Shoutmon. We don't know what Happen.

Komasan: What's that over there?

They saw Hidabat

Damemon: Hidabat?!

Jibanyan: This is getting weird. What's Hidabat doing here?!

Whisper: There's nothing weird about this. We came to Traverse Town with Hidabat, haven't we?

USApyon: Have we, Dani?

Whisper: Hold on! According to the Yo-Kai Pad, it was before you met Shoutmon and his Friends that we came to town with Hidabat

Jibanyan: Hey! He's right! We were chasing after Hidabat and that's how we ended up in Digital Castle Oblivion!

Komajiro: But... aren't we in Traverse Town now?

Whisper: Not quite, it wasn't Traverse Town. I think the Card created this Traverse Town inside Castle Oblivion!

Shoutmon: Watch it! I cares about all that? It's making my head go confusing! I don't know where we are, but let's just keep moving forward defeating Heartless! We'll get somewhere!

Then Someone appeared

Metal: You'd better be careful, or it's the Heartless that are going to defeat you.

Gumdramon: Metal, is that you! What are you doing in Digital Castle Oblivion?

Metal: Digital Castle Oblivion? What are you saying? This is Traverse Town. And how did you know my name? Who are you, anyway?

All: What!?

Metal: I've never meet the likes of you before.

Shoutmon: Metal! That's not funny! We all fought the Heartless together! You remember that!?

Metal: Look, Kid. I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know your names.

Komasan: You don't, zura?

Metal: I'm Sorry.

Damemon: I can't believe it. How can you forgot about us? That's not good.

Metal I feel for you but you've got the wrong Robot. Happens all the time. Don't take it so personally, Damemon.

USApyon You Do know his name, Dani!

Metal: What, hang on! How do I know your name?

Whisper: You think Metal Sonic is not well?

Jibanyan: If he was, that's not good. Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon are Real, nyan!

Metal: What do you mean that I'm not well, Jibanyan? You, Whisper, Komasan, USApyon and Komajiro are the ones who-

Jibanyan: Hey!

Metal: That's strange... What's wrong with my memory. What's happening here?

?: I don't know, Metal. Maybe Tikal was onto something after all.

It was Marine

Marine: She's said she senses some uncanny kind of power. And asked us to look into it. Well, this is as uncanny as it gets. Maybe you should take Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon.

Shoutmon, Marine, you know my name!

Marine: Of course I was! Looks like you know my name's, too.

Metal: You know, those three?

Marine: Nope. Total stranger. But I definitely know their name. Weird, right, but convenient! We can skip the introductions.

Metal: How is it that you can accept this situation so easily? I don't get you...

Marine: Well, I'm off to see Tikal and Ray. Metal, you give them the grand tour. See ya!

He left

Metal: I guess it's no use pondering over it. Come on, Follow me. But there are Heartless wandering around town. I'd better teach you how to protect yourself in the Battle.

After the Training

Metal: I think you've got the hang of it, Shoutmon?

Shoutmon: Yeah, more or less. I'll pick up the rest when I fight some real battles today.

Metal: Take this, I found this lying around. You take it. Remember what I told you and make good use of it.

Hours Later

They went to the House to see Ray and Tikal

Shoutmon: Tikal, have you forgotten about us, too?

Tikal:: I don't know whether I say "nice to meet you" or "good to see you again"

Ray: Yeah, exactly! Like we've never met, but it still doesn't feel strange knowing your names.

Gumdramon But he's telling you, we HAVE met. We took on the Heartless together. We were a team!

Metal: It feels like you're right... But I can't remember.

Shoutmon: Then I guess you won't remember what you told me. In Digital Hollow Bastion, when I get the Crest: "We may never meet again..."

Metal: But we will never forget each other.

Damemon: See, you do remember!

Ray: He's right, Metal! I remember you saying that, too.

Metal: I guess I can't write it off as a coincidence, then.

Tikal: I don't have any memory of it, but somehow I still remember, I think your heart is doing to remember for us.

Gumdramon: Our Hearts?

Tikal: We don't know you or you're Friends, Gumdramon, but your heart is full of memories of us together. Those memories must resonate in our hearts, too. Maybe they tell us things we couldn't otherwise know.

Metal: Are saying that Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Memories are affecting ours?

Tikal: His Memories do seem to have a certain power.

Damemon: Maybe it's like that guy said, than. This town is just an illusion. Something our memories created.

Tikal: And... there's someone special to you three in this town?

Shoutmon How did you- oh, I get it. Our memories are resonating with yours, telling you what happened. Yeah. Our Friends is somewhere in this town- I mean, Digitsl Castle Oblivion.

Ray: Digital Castle Oblivion? What's is that? There isn't any castles in here.

Gumdramon: That's not quite what I mean.

Tikal: You still not sure what's going on yourself. Okay?

Gumdramon: Okay. We just got here after all. I want to take a better look around.

Metal: Then go have a walk around town. There are Heartless, but that's no problem for you.

Shoutmon: So you know we can fight?

Tikal: I can't say I know, but Metal and I feel like believing you. Let's leave it at that.

Hours Later

They went to the Second District and they saw Omega

Omega: Unit has detected familiar visual! It's good to see you. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Jibanyan, USApyon, Whisper, Komasan and Komajiro. This unit has focused. I recall your name, but do not remember what we have last met. But, for reason unknown, I don't not detect a malfunction in my memory banks.

Shoutmon: There's nothing wrong with you, Omega. That's my name.

Omega: This comes as a relief. I am grateful to be remembering you again.

Gumdramon: Anyway, maybe you can help me out. A friend of our supposed to be somewhere in this Castle- er, town. Got any ideas?

Omega: I cannot say I have. Lately this whole town has become a hive for Heartless. But rumour has it that the beast reveal itself every time the clock tower bell rings. Of course, I have tired this theory myself and proven it false. There is no beast around. I will return to the hideout if you need any assistance.

He left

Whisper: Everyone, I think we should leave.

Gumdramon: Aren't you scared from the Heartless again?

Whisper: No!

Then the bell ring

Komasan: The bell!

Komajiro: It's ringing!

Jibanyan: Careful, Shoutmon!

Then a Guard Armor has appeared and after that it got Defeated

Metal: So you're Friends weren't here after all?

Gumdramon: I don't think we'll find them in this town. But they are somewhere in Digital Castle Oblivion.

Omega: Digital Castle Oblivion? I do not recall any Digital Castle Oblivion in this town.

Tikal: He's probably right, Omega. We may not understand what's going on, but Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon does. They can see that reality is bigger than just this world.

Shoutmon: I wish... We heard the whole story.

Tikal: You'll be fine, Shoutmon. No matter what shape reality takes, you can handle it. Our memories may be gone but our Hearts will always remember.

Gumdramon: Metal...

Ray: See ya, guys!

Omega: The unit is confused, but wished you luck.

They left except Tikal

Damemon: What's the Matter, Tikal?

Tikal: I don't have all the answers, but I had to tell you some. Your Memories created this town, right?

Shoutmon That's what the person who gave me the card said.

Tikal: If that's true, then this town is just a figment of you, Gumdramon and Damemon's minds... and so are we.

Shoutmon: But... you're not a Figment! You're standing right here. This town is here, too!

Tikal: But I'm not really me. I don't remember the things I should. And I sense things I shouldn't... Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, beware your memories. In the Journey to come, you'll be faced with more illusions. Sometimes the shadows of your memory will receive you, try to lead you astray.

Gumdramon: So... What can we do?

Tikal: I'm terribly sorry. I'm just another illusion. The truth is out of my reach.

Shoutmon: Don't say stuff like that. It make us sad...

Tikal: Stay strong, Digimon's. Don't let the illusion distract you from what's truly important.

Shoutmon: Okay.

USApyon: Gumdramon! Shoutmon! Damemon!

Jibanyan: We have to go, nyan.

Gumdramon: Alright, we'll be right there. Well, we'd better go now.

And they saw Tikal gone

Gumdramon: Tikal?

Shoutmon: Tikal!

Damemon: Where did you go?

Whisper: What about her?

Shoutmon: Where did she go? We were just talking to her!

Komasan: She left with Metal and the Others, zura.

Gumdramon: Huh?

Komajiro You have us worried. Just standing there by yourself with you're Friends.

Shoutmon: Is this what she meant..?

Gumdramon: I guess so.

Damemon: Come on, let's go.

They left Traverse Town

 **To be Continued...**


	2. Impmon and Memories of Metroid

They made it through the Door and they saw a Coated Digimon

?: Well, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. Did you enjoy meeting your memories?

Shoutmon: Yeah, it was great to see everyone. But what do you really want from me?

?: What do I have to give.

He walk to them and then Impmon who's wearing a Black Coat like him has appeared

Impmon: Hi!

?: What do you want?

Impmon: I got bored. And I think I should take your place instead.

He gave him 5 Cards and he disappeared

?: Then maybe you'd like to test them.

He disappeared

Impmon: Maybe I would. My show has started, Digimon Warriors. Who am I? My name is Impmon. Remember in your Head?

Shoutmon: Um.. Sure. And Impmon... Why are you siding with them, you were part of the Xros Heart?

Impmon: I'm a Different Impmon.

Shoutmon: Oh... Never mind.

Impmon: Wonderful, you're a quick learner. So, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, now that we're getting to know each other better...

He bring out his 2 Weapon

Impmon: Don't even think you go off and do on me now!

They are fighting him and they defeated him, after that tuey got 5 World Cards on their Xros Loader. Gumdramon has one. Shoutmon has 2 and Damemon has 2 too

Komasan: Another cards, what's can it do, Zura?

Whisper: Looks like the Card you used when you made Traverse Town, Whis.

Shoutmon: Then I guess we're better need these to keep going...

Impmon: That's right.

They saw him

Jibanyan: Impmon!

Impmon: Do you really think after that Introduction. I would give up on that easily?

Gumdramon: You were testing us all along?

Impmon: And you passed. Congratulation, Digimon's! You're ready now- ready to take on Digital Castle Oblivion. You will need to follow your memories. Trust what you remember and seek what you forgot. Then you will find something very special.

Whisper: You mean our friends are here?

Impmon: You will just have to give some more though to who it is that's- most important to you. Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts that they're out of reach. But I'm sure that you can find yours, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. You have lost sight of the light within the darkness. And it seems that you've forgotten that you for.

Damemon: The Light within Darkness...

Impmon: Do you want me to give you a hint, right now?

He reach out his hand to them

Komajiro: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon- do you need it, Zura?

They have a moment of silence

Shoutmon: Thanks, but... We'll figure it out ourselves. If you're on our way-

Whisper: Don't worry, Shoutmon! We'll protect you and your friends!

Impmon: Great Choice. Just what I'd expect from the Digimon Warriors. But be forewarned... When your sleeping memories awaken. you, Gumdramon and Damemon may no longer be who you are now.

He disappeared and our Heroes went to the second Floor

Whisper: Hmm...

Damemon: Something the matter, Whisper?

Whisper: Well, you see, what Impmon said back there worries me. What could he have meant by. "You, Gumdramon and Damemon may no longer be who you are"?

Shoutmon I may no longer be me? How can I be anyone else?

Whisper: Yes, still, you can't be too careful.

Komasan: Yeah. Feels like just about anything could happen here in Digital Castle... Oblivi- Oblivi- Obliv-

USApyon: Digital Castle Oblivion, Dani!

Komasan: Oh! Okay, thank you, Zura!

Shoutmon We'll be alright! Whatever it is they're boiling up. We'll be able to handle it together.

Komajiro: Of course we will, like at that creepy castle we explored together. The one with the Heartless symbol on it.

Damemon: What was that?

Jibanyan: I can't remember. What the name of the Castle, Nyan?

Komajiro: It was um... Holla... Holly... Holler... I'm so Sorry, I don't remember.

Whisper: What?! Don't be crazy, Komajiro!

Gumdramon: Komajiro, are you sure you didn't make it up?

Komajiro: I don't know.

Damemon use the Xros Loader and he select Metroid World and he went to the Door

They were on Ship

USApyon: Wow! We're in a Space Ship!

Shoutmon: Look at that!

They saw a Metroid Alien and it look so panic

Damemon: That's no good. That Alien look so hurried.

Gumdramon: I wonder what's wrong with that thing?

Then it fly off

Shoutmon: I wonder where it's going?

Whisper: Well, we have to find out.

They went off and they are here at the Court Room

Komasan: Is this a get together party, Zura?

Robot: Samus. Do you understand the charges against you?

Samus: What do you mean? I didn't did something wrong?

Ridley: Let's start this Court, everyone. Samus, you are in charged with aiding the Heartless who threaten my Ship.

Samus: Are you crazy!? Where's the Evidence you have?

Ridley: The Evidence is... I forgot! That's the Evidence! Because of you, are the one who stole my memory!

Robot: We can't get rid of the Heartless until his memories is back.

Samus: I don't like this. You maybe my enemy. Don't blame me just because you can't remember things!

Ridley: What! You're talking to the high rank Space Pirate! And to think I might have let you go, had you apologised straightway! What a brazen thief!

Damemon: Who's the Brazen one?

He went to the court

Whisper, Damemon, what are you doing?

Ridley: The court has reached a verdict! Captured her!

Damemon: Stop this! This trial was a false! You should investigate before you capture innocent People!

Ridley: What does it mean? Are you saying that Samus didn't steal my memory. I suppose you know who the real culprit is, then!

Damemon: Well... Um...

Ridley: Speak up! Or else I'll captured you and your friends! Now who's the Thief!

Damemon: Uh...uh... I'm the Thief!

Everyone: (Gasp)

Ridley: You are what?!

Shoutmon: Damemon! Are you crazy!?

Damemon: I wasn't! But what else am I supposed to say.

Gumdramon: I really don't like you.

Ridley: Minions! Get them!

They are fighting his Minions and they defeat them

Shoutmon: Whew... That's all of them.

Jibanyan: Hey. Where's Samus?

USApyon: Looks like she left.

Ridley: I Almost got her! Except for you!

Jibanyan: We've been Trumped, nyan!

Gumdramon: Run!

They escaped and they going to find Samus and they found her

Damemon: Things are getting bad out there. But at least you're okay.

Samus: Look, I don't want to hurt you or captured you, but... Are you sure, you're a thief?

Damemon: Me? No! Why would I steal the Dragon's Memory?

Jibanyan: Yeah, Damemon only said that because he wanted to save-

USApyon: -to show off, Dani!

Damemon is not happy from USApyon

Samus: So, you lie to him? Well, you saved me from Ridley. Thank you.

U-mos: Thank goodness, you save Samus.

Samus: U-mos?

U-mos: Thank Goodness, you guys ran away from him But we're not safe here. Ridley's a stickler for action. He won't forget you till he remembers. He won't stop finding you till you got his memory back. Did he forget because he remembers? Does he remember that he forgot? Doesn't matter, I suppose.

Damemon: I don't know- But I think we should leave this ship.

USApyon: But Damemon, what about Samus? If Ridley catches us then, she will be- will, you know.

Damemon: Looks like we better do something from Ridley

U-mos: You should do something. But you don't have to do anything.

Gumdramon: How come?

U-mos: If you can't remember something, it's like it never happened. Likewise, if something never happened, you can't remember it. Try too hard to remember, and your memory might lie to you.

Damemon: A lie?

U-mos That's all I told. The rest is for you to figure out.

They left and they are in first floor

Komasan: What's with the sudden change of scenery, Zura?

Samus: Let's look around! Oh great!

Ridley and his Minions has arrived

Ridley: You don't think that you can get away that easily would ya?

Shoutmon: Aw, man!

Ridley: You lost, Samus! For stealing my memory, I think is time for me to... time for me to... Time... for... What the? What's going on? What happen to me?

Damemon: What the?

Ridley: What am I doing here! I can't remember a thing!

Gumdramon: What's wrong with him?

Whisper: It looks like someone stole his Memory.

Samus: Boys, watch out! Something's coming!

Then the Trickster has appeared, Damemon is fighting it and he defeat it.

Shoutmon: So it was the Heartless who stole Ridley's Memory.

Ridley: You guys! All of you! What is going on? Where did that monster come from?

Shoutmon: How would WE know?

Ridley: So you don't tell me? You're hiding something! That's it! Minions, get them!

Samus: Wait, Ridley! It was you who commended us to destroy those creature.

Damemon: Say what now?

Samus: Ridley, in his Prudence, didn't completely trust us at first. And so, Ridley command, we fought them to prove ourselves. Isn't that right, Damemon?

Damemon: We did? Oh! I mean... Yes we did, Ridley.

Ridley: I told you and those guys to do it?

Samus: But, don't you remember?

Ridley: Don't be Naive! I never forget anything! Of course I gave the command, you did great.

They all left

Samus: Phew, what a relief.

Damemon: Way to improvise! I never would've though of that.

Samus: But U-mos said as much. "Try too hard to remember, and your memory might lie to you." Ridley would never admit he forgot. So instead, he remember something... that didn't happen! He ended up fooling himself.

Damemon:...

Samus: Is something wrong, Damemon?

Damemon: Nothing, really. Well, I guess you should have an adventure in space.

Whisper: And Ridley won't give us any more trouble! After all, we got rid of the Heartless, just like he commanded, whis!

USApyon: Don't tell me, you've been fooled, too, Dani!

They left and they are in Digital castle Oblivion

Komasan: (Sigh)

Jibanyan: What's wrong?

Komasan: It was the Castle that I was talking about earlier... I know I didn't imagine it. 'Cause that was the Castle where Shoutmon, Damemon and Gumdramon had to use the Swords to free their Partner's Heart. Then they just disappeared! And I was so worried. How can I ever forget that, zura?

Shoutmon: Oh! It was when we turned into a Heartless! Wait. That happened.. in a castle?

Whisper Don't tell you all forgot. 'Cause I remember everything.

Damemon: Then what's the named of the Castle?

Daffy: Of course, it was.. um...

He check his Yo-Kai Pad

Shoutmon: We forgot about it, didnt he?

Jibanyan: Yep.

Gumdramon: Say, USApyon. Can you use you're Yo-Kai Pad, too?

USApyon: Okay. I finish writing it down and download them on the files here before we came to this Castle, Dani.

He check his Yo-Kai Pad

USApyon: Now, where is it... Um... Ah! There it is! Let's see.

Then Whisper and USApyon look so Shock on their Yo-Kai Pad

Whisper: No! That's not true!

USApyon: It can't be!

Komajiro: What's wrong, Zura?

They show it to them on their Yo-Kai Pad and find out that all the files from their Adventures are gone

Whisper: My... My Documents... They're gone! I download them and they're all gone!

USApyon: Even me, Dani! Everything I wrote and download... Is gone!

Whisper: All the Document is gone! Everything is Empty!

Jibanyan: Nyan! What's happening!?

Whisper: How come? I wrote it on my Yokai Pad and now it's gone (Crying)

USApyon: Oh boy. And I was so close for this. And now, all my hard work for this is empty. (Sobbing)

Gumdramon: The Documents are gone... What's going on?

They went to the Next Floor

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Memories of Pokémon Coliseum and Hyrule

A Boy is writing a Book, another boy is doing his Tarot Card and finally the last boy is typing his Computer

Back to our Heroes

Jibanyan: That's Stupid. Yo-Kai Pad cannot disappeared?

Damemon: What if... it's more things?

Jibanyan: Nyan?

Gumdramon: Komajiro was telling us about another Castle we'd been to... But none of us really remember it. Does that mean... could it be that we don't remember because we're losing our memories?

USApyon: Dani? Losing our memories?

Whisper Wait a minute. You remember what that Black Cloak man said. "This place is to find is to lose and to lose is to find." It must have been our memories he was talking about losing!

Shoutmon: So, if we keep going to another floor, we'l lost more... Could it really be Digital Castle Oblivion?

Jibanyan: The next Floor we go, the more we'll forget? Does that mean everything and everyone will be forgotten?

Damemon: Our Human Partner and our friends.

Whisper: Do you want to go back to the Digital World?

Komajiro: Don't worry, Everyone. We might forget about where we've been or what things we've seen, but we won't forget our friends, zura.

Jibanyan: I don't know, Komajiro.

Komasan: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon. Did remember that you turned into a Heartless, did you forget about us, too?

Shoutmon: No way, we don't.

Komajiro: See, no matter what happens, you won't forget your friends, zura.

And that make Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon happy

Gumdramon: Alright. Thanks, Komasan.

USApyon: So, if there's nothing here that can make you forget your friends... then we have nothing to be afraid. Let's go, Dani!

He going to the Door

Gumdramon: When I turned into a Heartless, who is the one who keep clobbering at me?

And that make USApyon realised he's the one who did it and he look annoyed

USApyon: (Annoyed) Do you have to forget about that!?

He's angry and Gumdramonuse the Card on the Xros Loader and he went to the Door and they are in the Pokemon Colosseum

USApyon: Look! An announcement.

They look at the Announcement

Whisper: Hm... It's for some sort of contest. They're calling it the "Pokemon Coliseum Survival Cup.". Contenders have to run an obstacle courses Battling each other along the way. And look at this: It's open to everyone, including Pokemon Trainer and their Pokemon.

Gumdramon: That's sound like fun. Why don't we enter, too?

Komasan: You three are Digimon and the five of us are Yo-Kai. I don't if they would want us to be in this contest, zura.

Jibanyan You're going to compete even if we don't, nyan?

Shoutmon: Yeah!

USApyon: Guess, we better sign up, dani.

Whisper: Wait there's more. "Only contenders who finish the preliminary course may enter the main competition." It says the preliminary course is right ahead.

Damemon: Okay, let's go!

They are heading off and a man is looking at the Announcement

Giovanni: Just as I thought. That old fool Professor Oak ka really holding the competition today. Finally, I will get rid of that meddling Ash Ketchum, and captured his Pikachu. Oh, he's perfect, all right. PERFRCTLY INFURIATING! For far too long, he and that little rodent have always denied Team Rocket fulfilling their one true goal, in order to take control of this world.

?: Which is why you hired me?

It was Choas

Giovanni: That's right. That is why you are entitled number one guy... Choas. Now, your job is to Defeat Ash Ketchum in the games. After, you have to capture Pikachu and bring him to me. Do that for me, and-

Choas: You restore my memories.

Giovanni: You have my word. I am no magician, but I have scientific resources needed to recover youre memories.

Back to our Heroes

Then they met Professor Oak

Professor Oak: Wait a Minute. Forgive my interjection, but you actually got through the preliminary round?

Gumdramon: Yeah, we all did. And we are ready to go for the gold in the main event!

Professor Oak: I must say, I am impressed. I never seen a Pokemon who can talk.

Damemon: Actually, we are Digimon. And those five are Yo-Kai.

Professor Oak: Digimon and Yo-Kai? I never heard one of that. You're the first non-pokemon's to make it thought the competition. As organizer of this event- and doing this for scientific study- I am very impressed. I am Professor Samuel Oak, scientist and researcher on human and Pokemon relations. However, forgive me for sounding like a pessimist, but I surmise that you won't last long against the Pokemon competition today.

Jibanyan: Nyan? Why not?

Professor Oak: Because Pokemon contain Special powers and abilities. Unfortunately, you eight are not Pokemon, you might become overwhelmed by their power.

Shoutmon: No way! How do you know we can't handle it unless you actually give us a chance.

?: He's right, Professor.

It was Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu

Ash: They cleared the prelims, after all. I think they deserve a shot. Right, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika. Pika.

Professor Oak: Hmm... Well, that is a valid point, ash. But still-

Ash Ketchum: Look, if you're unsure about this, we could just cancel the event.

Gumdramon: Cancel it? What for?

Ash Ketchum: Professor Oak made the prelims so hard, no one could finish it. Also, it might have to do with the warning sign say: 'can potentially cause injury's shying people away from it, but that's just me.

Shoutmon: Is that right? Then it's settled! Let us compete, and you won't have to cancel the event! How about it, prof?

Professor Oak: Okay, okay. I give into the peer pressure; you three can compete! Now, um... Sorry... What is your name?

Gumdramon: Gumdramon.

Professor Oak: Alright, Gumdramon. Since your team and ash's team are the only contenders..

?: They're not.

They saw Choas

Choas: The game have a new challenger. Name's Choas.

Professor Oak: The more the merrier. Now this competition will be a real spectacle! I'll let you take a few minutes to get yourselves warmed up. I'll call you over when it's time.

Minutes Later

Professor Oak: I'm back. But first I gotta explain the few rules. Rule#1! First one through the obstacle course wins! Rule#2! In the event of a tie, a battle will determine the winner! Rule#3! You can interfere with your opponent's on the course! And finally... Rule#4! All challengers have to give it everything they got. Understock? On your mark.. get set... Go!

They run off, Two hours later Gumdramon has ran into Choas

Komasan: I think it was nice of him to wait for us, zura.

Jibanyan: He wasn't waiting! Remember Rule #3? "You can interfere with your opponent's on the course"!

Gumdramon bring out his magic power

Gumdramon: He's looking at the Narrow field!

Choas: You can't put use that. I'm wasn't going to fight you, so keep moving.

Gumdramon: What?

Damemon: I guess, Komasan was right. He was waiting.

USApyon: Well, we caught up. Let's take him up on his offer and keep moving, dani!

Shoutmon: I don't see a Downside?

They walk off and Gumdramon stop

Gumdramon: Are you sure about that?

Chaos: I'm not here for the Tournament. Just Ash Ketchum and Pikachu. Today they lose more than the competition.

Our Heroes look shock

Damemon: You didn't mean... why?

Choas: This is my business. Stay out of it. Go win the Cup.

Gumdramon bring out his magic Power from the Gold Ring

Choas: What's up with you, Dragon?

Gumdramon: Remember what Professor Oak said. Rule#3! You can interfere with your opponent's. Right? You're not the only one who wants to face Ash.

Choas: You made a big Mistake.

He is fighting him and then he's gone

Shoutmon: Choas? Where did he go?

Whisper: He's heading for the finish line! We have to hurry, whis!

Gumdramon: Okay!

They went off and they saw Pikachu fight Chaos

Ash: That guy never quit!

Choas: We're not done yet...

Ash: Not done yet? You're worn out. I'm not going to fight you while you're down.

Gumdramon: Besides, we're here to back you up, ash.

Ash: Gumdramon?

Choas: Get all the Backup you want. I'm going to finish you and get back my memories!

Gumdramon: What? You're memories?

Giovanni: Now, now, Choas, we don't want to spoil he big plot twist.

Giovanni has appeared with his Pokemon

Ash: Giovanni! You!

Giovanni: Looks to me oversold yourself, Chaos sure, you may have knocked him unconscious, but you managed to weaken yourself in the progress. This doesn't look good for your performance rating.. Let me try to be as blunt as possible with what I'm saying: You, my Aquatic friend, are finished.

Choas: But... My memories!? But we have a deal?!

Giovanni: I find it amusing that you actually believed you could required your memories. Well, wake up, Choas- life's not fair sometimes...

Choas: Why, you little-

Giovanni: You are no longer useful to me. This time I'll take care of Ash 'Ketchup' myself.

Then he blast them

Gumdramon: Whoa!

Giovanni: There's no way you can escape this time.

Ash: Giovanni. You will never have my Pikachu!

Giovanni: Choas might have fail to captured Pikachu and defeat you, but your no position to fight with an injured Pikachu.

Gumdramon: Wait a Minute!

He's gonna fight him

Ash: Gumdramon, no-

Gumdramon: Come on, Ash. How are we supposed to have our match if you're pushing up daisies?

Giovanni: A valid point, Kid. I guess you'll just have to go with him!

He is fighting and he defeat him

Minutes later

Gumdramon: What!? The game are cancelled? How come?

Professor Oak: Team Rocket's inference has left everyone fatigued. Physically and mentally.

Gumdramon look down

Gumdramon: But, what about my match with ash? You know, what. I don't mind taking a rain check for this.

Ash: Gumdramon, sorry... I...

Gumdramon: Listen, when I want to face someone in a match, they have to bring their game. I don't want to face someone who's worried about their closest friends. I wouldn't be right.

He Shake hand

Ash: Thanks, Gumdramon. I knew you'd understand. But when Pikachu is better, you're going down with Shoutmon and Damemon!

Gumdramon: It's a Deal!

Whisper: Gumdramon. He's coming around.

They saw Choas

Shoutmon: Are you okay?

Choas:: Yeah. I'm sorry, I Ruined the game.

He left

Gumdramon: Wait! Hope you get your memories back! Forget about Giovanni said. Sometimes the tiniest thing can make you remember stuff you forgot years ago. If it's an important memory, there's no way it could ever be gone forever. That's what I think, anyway.

Choas give a Card to him

Choas: That's for you. For helping me.

Gumdramon: Are you sure you don't want to just come with us instead?

Choas: I'm not much for a Team Player.

Our Heroes left and they are back in Digital Castle Oblivion

Jibanyan: (Sigh) I hope Fuyunyan, nyan?

Shoutmon: What do you mean?

Jibanyan I have to be sure that I don't want to forget him.

Whisper: How come?

Jibanyan: See. I remember - we're on a quest to help him and find him, nyan.

Komasan: I remember that too. Fuyunyan helped save everything by staying on the other side of the door to darkness. I hope..

Whisper You got it, everyone!

Damemon: And for us- We were looking for our Partner's and our friends who was with Fuyunyan. Opposumon and the others were with Fuyunyan then the door closed. Hm, I guess there's no way we'll forgot the most important memories.

USApyon: That's good. 'cuase I don't want to forget, dani.

They went upstairs

Meanwhile

A Royal Knight Digimon name Crusadermon is talking to Impmon

Susan: You seem pretty intrigued by this, Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon, kids.

Impmon: Are your saying you telling me you're not, Sudden?

Crusadermon: Haven't decided yet.. I think what intrigues me more is what you see in them.

Impmon: There was a time they became a Heartless. And if one becomes a heartless...

Crusadermon: They lose their mind and their feelings... they're consumed by the darkness.

Impmon: Yep, but not for The Digimon King, Gumdramon and Damemon. They held on to their feelings, even as a heartless. And there's only one other Digimon's who's been able to do just that.

Crusadermon: It's the Strength of their Heart. That's what interests you. Why the Power of Warrior choose Shoutmon's Heart? Even the Power of Mystic for Gumdramon and the Power of Guardian for Damemon's Heart.

Impmon: To unlock the mysterious of the heart. Isn't that the Organization Digimon's Plan?

Back to the heroes

Jibanyan: Hey, I wonder if there's anything we've forgotten...

Komasan: If we are, what would it have been?

They are wondering what it was

Whisper: I don't think it anything, so maybe that means that we really are losing our memories. But whatever they were, they could have been very important memories, right?

Shoutmon: Right, or else I don't think you would have forgotten it. Gumdramon, do you remember that night at the Digital World with you're old partner.

Gumdramon: Yeah... Me and... And... Oh no, I think I forgot his name.

Damemon: Well, can you tell us about what happen that night?

Gumdramon: Well... Let's see... I remember that I was fighting all th Innocent Digimon who was trying to get my Old partners, and then Shoutmon appeared. He left and I got knocked out from Gokuwmon. And I send to the realm of Darkness in another dimension for what I done.

Komasan: You were? Shoutmon, have you send Gumdramon to the Realm of Darkness for what he did?

Shoutmon: No, I didn't. Gokuwmon just send him to the Realm of Darkness.

Gumdramon: I see... (Sigh) I can't believe, he betrayed for this.

Damemon: I know... But you remember what Sanzomon said to find a True Partner?

Gumdramon: Oh, yeah. She did. When I was in the Realm of Darkness, she gave me a Gold Ring on my tail, and then I found my Partner, Taigiru.

Shoutmon: And you remember not to Forget that Promise, he said to you.

Gumdramon: Yeah. He did. Look

He show them Taigiru's Xros Loader and the Necklace

Jibanyan: What is that?

Gumdramon: The Xros Loader and the Necklace, Taigiru gave me. That Necklace is special to him, so I promised that i would return it. I'll never forget making that promise. It's why I would not forget Taigiru.

Shoutmon: That's right, he did. Even my Partner.

Damemon: So am I.

They look in their Heart and saw their Partner

Gumdramon: Are we correct, Boys?

They saw their Partner's smile at them. And then Three boys has appeared behind them

All: Huh?

They look behind and nobody there

Gumdramon: Oh.

Shoutmon: That's strange. Did I know that boy?

Gumdramon: Me too.

Damemon: So am I.

Jibanyan: Gumdramon! Shoutmon! Damemon! Where are you!?

Shoutmon: Sorry. We got doze off.

Whisper: We better keep going, whis.

Shoutmon use the Card and he went to the Door and they saw a boy surrounded by Heartless

Shoutmon Heartless! We have to help him!

They ran off to help him

Shoutmon: Looks like you need some help.

Link: Hey, Thanks. I could use a little help.

They are fighting the Heartless and there are too many of them

Shoutmon: Man, there's no way we should end this!

Link: Not for long. Navi! Find those Guy's Weakness!

Then a Navi Appeared

Navi: One Weakness, coming right up!

She swirling around them and she found it

Navi: These Heartless will be gone by using a Powerful magic attack!

Link: Stand Back!

He destroyed all the Heartless

Shoutmon: Wow, cool!

Link: I'm glad you guys didn't get hit by the blast.

Gumdramon: We were so lucky. And who's that fairy?

Navi: My name is Navi. I provide tip to help link on his journey. He can be such a lazy boy that the time like this.

Sh saw Link with a frown

Navi: I'm just Joking. That's what I used to think about you when I first met you, but you've grown up into a quite brave boy.

Link: I need to head to the Temple of Time. It's located at the edge of town. But those creatures that you called a heartless are giving me hard time.

Komajiro: Shoutmon, this is way we're heading. Should we go with Link, Zura?

Shoutmon: Sure! We will!

Link: Hey, thanks! With you guys on my side, we can go find Zelda. Come on.

They went off

Komasan: Link, why would you want to go to that Temple for?

Link: Well, you see. When I release the Master Sword from the Temple of Time, it created six years warped. This caused Ganondolf to take over, and in the process he Sperated six sages.

Damemon: Six Sages?

Navi: The sages are six powerful people that guard our world from evil and part of the legendary triforce. With all six sages present, they could perform powerful things, including sealing Ganondorf in the Realm of time. The mystical Ocarina of Time is also needed to release the true power of the sages.

Gumdramon: Ocarina of Time? What is that?

Link: This powerful Ocarina has the power to control time. It's power was able to open the door of time, where the Master Sword resided.

Navi: And when he took the Master Sword out, he became a Hero of Time. Now only he who wield the power of time can slay the demon of darkness.

Link: And I found all the Six Sages. And I hope she's alright.

Shoutmon: Who?

Link: Zelda. She gave me the Ocarina... The royal family's most valuable possession. I made a promise that I'd return to her someday. But even if I did... She and I are completely different. She's a princess and I'm just a forest boy. It would be hard for her to be around some guy like me.

Shoutmon: Aw, come on, Link! She gave you the Ocarina, right? My partner gave me something because he put a complete trust in me. I made a promise that one day I would return, no matter what. Deep down, Zelda has that Same Feeling like you.

Link: You're right. Thanks, Shoutmon. Come on, let's go. So, Navi, what are you going to do after we beat Ganondorf?

Navi: Well, I'll probably go back to the forest to stay with the children. Since you are a grown-up, it really necessary for me to continue to be with you after the mission.

Link: Hey, you don't need to do that! Why don't you go take a Vacation? You've always wanted to see the sites of Hyrule, so why not do it?

Navi: You really mean that?

Link nodded and she is so happy

Navi: That sounds like a wonderful idea! I think I'll do that! Thank you to the idea, Link!

Link: No Problem. You work to hard sometimes, so I think this would be good for you. But first... We have to deal with Ganondorf.

They went to the Temple of Time and they saw something

Jibanyan: Nyan! Look down there!

Link: Is that...

They saw Zelda Unconscious and she's surrounded by Heartless

Link: Zelda! We have to go save her!

Shoutmon: But we're never going to make it in time!

Navi: Quickly, Link! Throw your Boomerang at them!

He throw his Boomerang at the Heartless and they are gone

Minutes later

Link: Zelda?

Whisper: It looks like she's Unconscious. And don't worry, she'll be fine.

Link: We have to get her out of here.

Then more Heartless Appeared

Link: Not Again!

Shoutmon: Link! We have to protect Zelda from the Heartless!

Link: Yeah, let's do it together!

They are fighting them and they defeated them

USApyon: I think that's all of them, Dani.

Link: Wow, I can't believe we did it.

Jibanyan: Yeah! No thanks to you, and nice dress you have.

Link: (embarrassed) It's a Tunic! Not a dress.

Jibanyan: Sorry. But, let's get out of here.

Than a flash of light has blinded them

Komasan and Komajiro: Monge!

Damemon: What was that?

Link: (Gasp) The Ocarina! It's gone!

Then Ganondorf appeared

Ganondorf: Clever boy. It appeared my plan has gone amiss. I was most certain my traps set in each temple would have slowed you down, including Zelda, and the Heartless, but I guess that was a wishful thinking.

Link: Ganondorf! I should've known it was you!

Ganondorf: Indeed. You're quite persistent, boy. How could you let your guard down for the slightest second?

Shoutmon: You... Mean... You're watching the whole time?

Ganondorf: Precisely! Now that I have Zelda, and the Ocarina, the triforce of wisdom is within my grasp. Now all I need is that insignificant Ocarina, so that I may destroy it, and our triforce to fulfill true greatness.

Damemon: I get it, you using Zelda to win over Triforce!

Ganondorf: That's not all. Notice someone else missing.

They Alright know that Navi isn't here and they saw her holding from Ganondorf

Navi: Link, help! His dark power is too much for me to handle!

Link: Let Zelda and Navi go!

Ganondorf: (Laugh) You're nothing but a pawn in this game. First you get me to the realm of time, then to Zelda, you're too much.

And it make Link fell onto his knee

Ganondorf: I give you one hour to surrender the triforce. As well, I'll spare their lives if you cooperate.

Shoutmon: Just you wait! We'll stop you somehow! You will face up to your friends!

Ganondorf: Strong words for such a young meddler. Then Adieu, my friends. I anticipate your arrival with much glee. Link, you're no longer. You're nothing, but a complete fool.

He left and Link is so sad

Link: I can't believe this. How could I have let this happen? I lost Navi and Zelda to that madman. How can I be a hero, if I can't even protect and serve?

Shoutmon: Don't beat yourself up on this now. Getting upset about this won't help! Will feeling down about this now being Zelda back?

Komasan: He's right. Link is a real hero! We may not have known Link for long, but we believe in you.

Shoutmon: Losing someone you care is bad. But it's not as bad as never getting them back.

Gumdramon: He's right. Zelda is putting her complete faith in you, and you're just going to quit on her now?

Link looks better now and he get up

Link: You're right! I won't let Ganondorf get in the way of my destiny! He's just a spindles coward and I'll do whatever I can in my heart and soul to rescue Zelda!

Whisper: But we can't just waltz up to him and let him win?

Link: You know what? Maybe we should just waltz up to him. I've got a plan, so listen up.

Minutes later

They went off to find Ganondorf without Link and they saw him

Ganondorf: Yes, that Naive Hero of time is not present with you. Looks like he gave up to rescue the Princess and his friends. I shall send you on a trip to Oblivion.

Shoutmon: Link, now!

Link shows up and he aim the Arrow to the Crystal and then it Explode into a bright light and Link save Zelda

Link: Looks like you fail for it, Ganondorf.

Ganondorf: How could I have been so fooled so easily?

Shoutmon: I think it was because we trick you to think that Link is giving up.

Link: We fooled you so I can save Zelda and Navi from you.

Navi: Wow! Good job, Link!

Ganondorf: I can't believe this! But... Even this little ploy of yours doesn't change the circumstances. I will crush all of you at once and rule over all that you see.

He is Glowing and everything got hot

Shoutmon: This place is hot, I'm frying up!

He is fighting Ganondorf and he defeat him

Hours Later

Link: Phew, everything in Hyrule is safe.

Navi: Thank you for saving me, Link. It wouldn't be so hard for you to stop him. Now, it's time for you to put that Master Sword back to where it belongs. In doing so the road of time will be closed. Time will shift seven years back. This will change everything.

Link: And I'm going back home, and someday I'll see Zelda in the past.

Navi: I know you will, but this time my mission is over. It's time for me to go back.

Link: Not quite. Navi, you always wanted to see everything in Hyrule in Sites. So,when we return home you'll be able to go anywhere you like. I have you my word, and now your wish has comes true.

Navi: Oh, thank you, thank you, Link! You are a true friend! But, what about Zelda?

Link: I'll come back to see her again. This isn't the end. While as children we may not understand the true concept of love, but when me and Zelda grow older we shall find a way to each other. Shoutmon, thank you so much. If not for Ganondorf would have left a path or destruction upon our beautiful land. But deep down, Shoutmon, you have the heart of the Hero even you're Friends. While our paths maybe Sperated, we have the same goal to do right in any world. Navi, can you-

Navi: I know what you're gonna say.

She gave Shoutmon a card of her

Navi: If you need my help, I guide you.

Shoutmon: Thanks.

Link: And I wish you luck.

Gumdramon: What for?

Link: Well, for a moment, I truly though I was going to give up. But what Shoutmon said about fulfilling his promise was truly inspiring to me. It kept me going to fight for Zelda. Then I understood why you mentioned the word about your friend. The one who gave you something. You must be searching for him.

Shoutmon: Yeah, I am.

Link: Don't worry, you'll find him. Just have faith in your promise you made to him and hold onto it tightly. When you have that kind of belief, you'll be bound to find him.

Shoutmon: I will.

Link: Next time we met again, you'll find me. Good luck, Shoutmon!

He left

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Memories of Toybox and Mute City

Our Heroes are back in Digital Castle Oblivion

Shoutmon: Gumdramon, Damemon. Who could that have been before in our memory? It wasn't our Partner. But... Three... Boys Maybe... I think his name was...

Gumdramon: Hmm. His name is...

Damemon: I think his name starts with a...

Whisper: Gumdramon! Shoutmon! Damemon! Let's go! You want to find our friends or not?

Shoutmon: Okay! Okay. Aw man... We almost got that name.

Gumdramon: And no thanks to Whisper, who yelled at us.

Damemon: We almost had it in our heads.

Meanwhile

A Boy is typing his Laptop and he's typing about Gumdramon, Another Boy is doing some Tarot Card and it show a Knight heading to the Door and the last boy is writing down the Book and it's about Shoutmon and his Friends

Back to our Heroes

Shoutmon: I remember! There were three Boys!

Whisper: Three boys? What do you mean?

Gumdramon: He means, the boys who was in Digital World. Besides My partners and our friends. There were boys, that we were friends with. The nine of us played together all the time when we were at the Digital World.

Komasan: Gumdramon... Shoutmon... Damemon... Seems to me that's the first time you all have mentioned then

Shoutmon: Yeah... I guess we forgot all about them. I think... she just suddenly went away when it was 2 Months ago before we reunited our human partners.

Jibanyan: What do you think made you remember that now, nyan?

Damemon: I don't know. But it's been coming back in pieces as we go through the castle.

Komajiro: So did you remember their names?

Shoutmon: I'm not sure. I feel kinda stupid. We said we weren't gonna forget our friends, and well now...we can't even remember her name.

USApyon: Gumdramon... Shoutmon... Damemon.

Whisper: Aww, you cannot be worrying about that. If it's been coming back to you in pieces... You're sure to remember their names just like everything else!

Gumdramon: Alright.

Shoutmon use the Card and he went to the door

Shoutmon: What is this place? This place has many toys or something.

Whisper: herever we are, this place look so lovely.

?: I think you should be a little more worried.

Gumdramon: Who said that?

It was Goombario

Goombario: You're inside the Toyland from General Guy.

Komasan: I know that voice. Goombario, it's you, zura?

Goombario: Komasan, Komajiro? is that you? Thank goodness, I though I'd never see you again!

Komajiro: We're so happy to see you. We're your Friend. And your friends will always take care of you, remember?

Goombario: I know, you are. You're my good friends to me. I never let anything happen to you. But anyway, how did YOU end up in the Toyland?

Shoutmon: I think we just used a special way...

Whisper: It's so special, we don't know how we did it!

Goombario: Aw, tough luck... I was hoping you could help me and my friends to get out of here.

Komasan: Friends? You mean, Lady Bow, Kooper, Parakoopa and Bootler is here?

Goombario: Yes, they are. Follow me.

They went off and they made it to Goombario's Finds

Komasan: Lady Bow! Kooper! Parakoopa! Bootler!

Kooper: Komasan? Komajiro? Is that you? How in the world did you get here?

Jibanyan: You tell us! How did you end up in this place?

Parakoopa: Well, it's a long story...

1 hour later

USApyon: So you go captured from General Guy and now you're trap here?

Whisper: But how?

Lady Bow: Of course, but we found Goombario. We would do anything for our friend.

Shoutmon: But now that General Guy has left in this place. It would be awful for you to be out.

Bootler: Not if Goombario and us together. That makes everything a little better. There's nothing better then being reunited with someone you care about.

Damemon: Okay... I see what you mean.

Kooper: We don't care if we're stuck here, so long as we have Goombario. He's a good Goomba and he doesn't do much.

Whisper:: Well, he's still tells fibs. But with a little help from me...

Bow: Whisper, you worried too much.

Shoutmon: Speaking of Goombario.. where is he?

USApyon: He was here a minute ago. Where's he gone this time, Dani?

Kooper: I think he's off exploring. That Goomba has been poking around just about everywhere inside this place. He won't tell us why it's so important. We tell him it's dangerous, but he doesn't care.

Whisper: That Goomba is Handful! Shoutmon, if you don't mind...

Shoutmon: I know that. You want us to help you find him, right? Come on, let's get going!

They went off to find Goombario and they found him

Goombario: Oh!

Whisper: Where are you thinking!? You know your friends is worried about you.

Damemon: Even Komasan and Komajiro is.

Goombario: I'm so sorry...

Gumdramon: What are you doing anyway? Looking for something?

Goombario: Yeah. I was looking for some toys.

Whisper: I know you're lying.

Goombario: But, Whisper...

Komasan: Don't be so hard on him, Whisper We promise not to get upset, that why you're afraid to tell? No need to fret. Tell us the truth- we'll understand. Can you trust me?

Goombario: Okay... I was looking for a way out. Parakoopa said he and his friends are happy, but it's my fault for them to be stuck in here.. I shouldn't go on my own without permission. I want to help my Friends to get out of this place. But they'll worry if I tell them what I'm doing.

Komajiro: So that's why you though you had to tell a lie.

Whisper: You did it because you care about your friends!

USApyon: And you need know is to be brave!

Goombario: What do you mean?

Damemon: Tell you're Friends the truth. With a little bravery, you can do it! If you tell them how you really feel, I bet they'll help you find a way out.

Shoutmon: And we'll give you a hand!

Goombario: Really? You'll help us? Okay, I'll give it a try! Wish my luck, Komasan!

Komajiro: No more keeping secrets, then. Have we got a deal, zura.

Goombario: Yes! I'll be brave and tell my friends how I really feel! No lies this time!

Komasan: Good! Now go back to them, zura.

Then they heard a loud noise

Shoutmon: What's happening!?

Jibanyan: I think got a bad feeling about this, nyan!

Whisper: Goombario! Get out of here!

He ran off and then he got captured from Heartless

Shoutmon: Goombario!

Goombario: Help me! I'm trapped!

Shoutmon: Don't worry!

He is fighting that Parasite Cage and he defeated it and Goombario is still inside

Goombario: I'm still stuck in here!

Gumdramon: Goombario! Be brave!

Goombario: How can I do that?!

Shoutmon: Don't give up! Try to fight your way out!

Goombario: Fight my way out... Of course!

He stomping the Heartless and he's free and then a Large Heart has been released

Komasan: Goombario, are you okay?

Goombario: Yes., I'm okay. Just a little scared... But I have a great idea! That thing spit me out when I started fighting back. Maybe we should destory this place, so we can get out of here.

Shoutmon: Of course! If we're lucky, you and your friends will be back home safe and sound!

Gumdramon: Good idea! Let's go destroy this place and try it!

Goombario: And I'm going with you, too!

Komajiro No, you can't, zura.

Goombario: Why not?

Komasan: You should be with yo Friends. If you get left behind in this placez that means you will get separated from your friends!

Shoutmon: Leave this to us.

Goombario. Okay, I guess you're right. Be careful, you guys!

They went off and they made it to this room

Wile: Looks like this is as far as we go.

Shoutmon: Ready, then? Let's smash this place!

Jibanyan: If would be easier if we had someone to fight, nyan...

Shoutmon: Oh boy. We got company!

Then Heartless has appeared and they fight them and then they defeated them

Gumdramon: That's all of them..

And then everything is exploding

Komasan: It's working! The Toybox is gonna blow!

Then the Blast has blown them away, After that they have survived

Damemon: Ouch... Now I know what getting shot out of a cannot feels like.

Gumdramon: Where did Goombario and his friends go?

Komasan: They're gone. They must've gotten out safely.

Shoutmon: Without you and your bother, Komasan. I though there was no escaping without your friends!

Komasan: (Sad) I don't care being left behind, as long as they are safe back home. Maybe Goombario doesn't need me after all, zura.

Damemon: What do you mean?

Komasan: (Sad) That Goomba have alot of Adventures to save the day. But he's come a long way. Maybe he doesn't need us anymore. Seems like he will make some friends on his own.

Shoutmon: Don't you remember what Bootler said? "There's nothing better than being reunited with someone you care about." I think Goombario's counting the day till he can see you again.

Komasan: Well, you know? I guess you're right, zura.

They left Toyland and they back in Castle Oblivion

Jibanyan: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, is there anything else you remember about those boys?

Shoutmon: Well... just some bits and pieces.

Komasan?Maybe you could try telling us some more story about them. Who knows? It might even help you remember other things, zura?

Gumdramon: Well, let's see.

In their Memories

Shoutmon: That boy is Brave and Stubborn... And always writing down like a Journalist.

Gumdramon: The Second One looks so smart and intelligent. And he type down on his laptop. And he's extremely curious to learn about the Digital World.

Damemon: That last boy... He was quite and nice.. and always play with his card. Even Digimon knows that he could use the card to see the future... Like a Fortune Teller.

Shoutmon: When we were having an adventure in the Digital World. They are watching us instead exploring around. Sometime, they are were having fun with us! And they are very good. I remember that Psychemon and his team and us are fighting over who was the best.

Damemon: But one day, their gone, just like this. I think all the Digimon know. They might even have tried to explain some it to us.

Shoutmon: I tried to tell them, but... They said they went back to where they belong. I remember crying after he left, when I miss Taiki so much.

After their memories

Gumdramon: And.. that's all of it. We still don't remember their name.

Komasan: Don't worry, I think you'll remember it in no time, zura.

Whisper: Okay, I must point out. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon keep remembering things instead of forgetting them. It's seems to me forgetting things may be the only way- to reach the memories buried deeper down inside each of us.

Jibanyan: All we need to do is to forget in order to remember?

Shoutmon: Like those guys said... "Our most precious memories lie so deep in our hearts, that they're out of reach." And that stuff about finding being losing and losing being finding... We didn't get it at first, but maybe this is what they meant.

USApyon: You know. I think I'm a little jealous of you. How come me, Jibanyan, Komasan and Komajiro and Whisper aren't remembering more of the stuff from our memories?

Jibanyan: Come on, everynyan! Let's get going. We've got to forget things faster.

Meanwhile

Crusadermon: Just as we intended.

Impmon: We'll continue with our plan. Let's see how far this group will go.

Crusadermon: You may have some fun at the first floor. And this time, it's my turn to do it.

Impmon throw 4 Cards to her and she grab them

Crusadermon: I cannot give it to them.

Impmon: Don't burn them or break them.

Crusadermon: Hm... Do I detected a soft spot? I'm not gonna break those toys. Imbecile.

Impmon: So don't forget. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon are the key. We need them if we're going to take over the Organization Digimon

Crusadermon shut his lip with her finger

Crusadermon: I know you're gonna say that one, too... But keep it under your hood, at least until the time is right.

She disappeared

Impmon: Hmph. You should have been so wise to have to done the same, Crusadermon.

Whisper: So, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, did anything back there help you remember your friend's name, whis?

Damemon: Well... Their name's the only thing I can't seem to remember.

Jibanyan: You have to think hard! Hurry up and remember it!

Damemon: Okay.

He use the Card and he went to the Door

They are in Mute City

Shoutmon: Where are we?

Whisper: It looks like city. But so Futuristic.

USApyon: I wonder where we are? But don't be be afraid. There's nothing to worry about. You won't be spooked if you already know what's coming! Not ever something that can frighten us anymore. If they take one look at us, THEY'll be the ones to run away!

Komasan: Are you sure?

USApyon: I am sure.

He walking to the door and then someone has appeared and it was Captain Falcon

Falcon: Show me you're moves.

USApyon: (Scream)

Falcon: Geez, I didn't mean to scare you. You seem to be new in Mute City. If you are wondering around the city, that is not a good idea to do it. Sorry, I haven't told you my name. I'm Captain Falcon. And this is Mute City. Everybody in Mute City say that I'm famous. If you are new the city, you're in the right place.

Jibanyan We're not, Racer.

Falcon: Aw, man. For a moment there, we've got a bit of a problem here in Mute City.

Damemon: What kind of Problem?

Falcon: Well...

Then Heartless Appeared

Falcon: They are!

They are fighting all the Heartless and they defeated them

Jibanyan: Okay, nyan! Why did send these Heartless here?!

Falcon: I didn't send them, they shows up in Mut City. And I have too use my vehicles away from them. They actually go around and attacked the Citizen in Mute City.

Shoutmon: Why are you here?

Falcon: I was going to see Dr. Clash. I'm heading to his Office, Follow me.

They went

Whisper: Alright, what should we do?

Damemon: Looks like we have to go with him.

Whisper: I don't like this. What if he's leading us right to the Heartless?

Gumdramon: Don't be a Scared, butler. Let's go.

Whisper: (Sigh) Okay.

They went to Dr Clash Office and they made it

Falcon: Hey, Dr Clash.

Dr. Clash: What now, Falcon?

Falcon: I want to see you. And I need some Help from you.

Dr Clash: If you want my Help. I have created something.

USApyon: What is it, Dani?

Dr Clash: I created a Potion of True Memories.

Damemon: True Memories?!

Dr Clash: Our Heart is full of Memories. But not at all of them reflect the truth. The heart isn't a recording device. Every important memories changes with time. They warp or fade, leaving us with but a shadow of what we hoped to remember.

Damemon: Could that happen to me, Gumdramon and Shoutmon?

Dr Clash: It happens to everybody. Some memories grow smaller, and some became more bigger. If we could recover our true memories, the world would be completely different. So, I devised a Potion from Forget-me-not that bring our true memories.

Damemon: Will it work?

Dr Clash: Don't know.

Falcon: As soon as Dr Clash got the Potion ready, Heartless start coming!

USApyon: Sounds like a failed experiment, Dani.

Dr Clash: No way. I just need to take a sniff at the Potion to find out what went wrong.

He look at Shelf

Dr Clash: And it's because it's gone.

Damemon: Did someone took it?

Dr Clash: Maybe Jody did. Falcon, you've better find her or else she'll do something with it.

Falcon: Alright.

Damemon: Can I come with you?

Falcon: How come?

Damemon: I want to know about these "True Memories" that the Doctor keeps talking about.

Falcon: Sure. Let's go find Jody.

They went off to find Jody and they found her at the Station

Falcon: There you are, Jody. I though I never find you.

Jody: Who are they, Falcon? Are they you're new friends?

Falcon: They're interested in true memories. You do have the Potion, Right?

Jody: Sure did.

She show them the Potion

Falcon: Could you give it back to Dr Clash?

Jody: I would. But... I'm afraid. All that Dr Clash did was created it, and the Heartless Appeared. What if someone drink it?

Falcon: Don't worry. What could be more awesome?

Jody: I don't know, Falcon. Isn't there another option?

Damemon: Any ideas, Falcon?

Falcon: Nope.

?: But I can!

They dodge it's attack and Jody drop the Potion and then Black Shadow got the Potion.

Jody: Oh No! The Potion!

Falcon: Black Shadow! You again!

Black Shadow: Well, Captain Falcon. I'm just helping you put the Potion to good use. You should thank me. Well, just one drink and the Heartless Appeared. What would happen if I changed the whole thing? THAT would be Horrible! Poor Captain Falcon. You can't hold a lighter to Black Shadow. Time for Mute City to taste pain and destruction beyond any nightmare.

Falcon: What? No! I won't let you!

He disappeared

Shoutmon: Come on, Falcon! We've gotta go find him!

They went off to find Black Shadow and they found him

Falcon: Black Shadow! Give back the Potion!

Black Shadow: You don't how to give up! And even though... all this running is making me thirsty.

He drink the Potion

Damemon: Uh on.

Black Shadow: Very good. Taste good and... Agh! What's this! What... something's wrong! Something deep inside me. Something... vile!

Falcon: Black Shadow! What's going on?

Black Shadow: Stay back! Stay back!

Damemon is fighting him and he defeated him

1 Hour Later

Dr Clash: Curse you, Black Doom! He Drink all the Potion! There are only a few drop left!

Whisper: Damemon, why don't you ask the Doctor if you can drink the rest, whis?

Damemon: No, thank you.

Dr Clash: You don't want it? Oh, well.. It would've been a good Experience.

Jody: Damemon...

Falcon: Don't you want to find out about your true memories?

Damemon: I am- now more than ever. But there's this Digimon- Impmon. Me, Gumdramon and Shoutmon promised him I'd find the truth on our own.

Dr Clash: I don't get it. When I created the Potion, Heartless appeared- and when Black Shadow drank it, he was overcome with fear. What could it mean?

Jody: It means the Potion was a failure?

Dr Clash: No way! I can't be wrong! Black Shadow MUST have found his true memories!... True Memories must unbalance the heart- and cause unpredictable changes within!

Damemon: Then... what will happen to me? What happens when my true memories Awaken?

Dr Clash: Maybe something even more terrible... but this is all just a hypothetical. I can't be sure with further research.

Damemon: What's wrong, Damemon? Does Dr Clash scare you?

Damemon: I... Guess so.

Falcon: That's great for you. Fear and doubt are sign of a strong heart. They push your heart, strike out in new direction, take chances! Without them, your zest for life might fade... as would your taste for fear. And believe me that would really ruined my heart.

Damemon: Thanks, Captain Falcon. I'll remember that.

Falcon: Then good luck, everyone! May you always enjoy being a racer!

They left

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Memory, Dreamland and a Fight

They are back in Castle Oblivion and then Crusadermon appeared

USApyon: I think you're working with Impmon, Dani.

Crusadermon: Of course. I'm Crusadermon, so... are you enjoying your stay at the Digital castle? I bet it's nice to pull away all the useless memories and Awaken the true memories... that lie deep in your hearts.

Shoutmon: True Memories?

Crusadermon: Maybe... it seems that you're still forgetting the most important thing here. When those poor boys hears that you've forgotten their name, why... it's just.. it'll break their heart s.

Gumdramon: Poor boys? Wait, you mean. Their here?

Crusadermon: es. They. Is. You see, the bad Digimon are holding them captive somewhere deep inside the castle. And you obviously are the hero, so you have to go save them. Although...

She attacked Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon and then a Xros Loaders that look so Black, White and Orange. A Good Luck Charm, The ring and the Necklace has fallen off

Crusadermon: I'M the Bad Digimon, so you have to go through me!

Komasan: Gumdramon! Shoutmon! Damemon! Are you alright.

Gumdramon: What are they?

Shoutmon: Are those ours?

Crusadermon: What a shame... You've been holding it all this time and forgot? No... that's not possible. The memory has to be engraved somewhere deep inside your hearts. Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, you think carefully, now. What oh what could it be? And who gave it to you?

Shoutmon: Ta... Tai...

Gumdramon: Kei... Keisu...

Damemon: Ta... Taku...

Crusadermon: Gumdramon... Shoutmon... Damemon. You've getting it now! Release the memory from within your hearts!

Shoutmon: Tai... Taiga.

Gumdramon: Kei... Keisuke.

Damemon: Ta... Takumi...

Crusadermon: Well, it's about time. That's right... Taiga, Takumi and Keisuke. Yes, they are the one that gave you those Xros Loader, Good Luck Charm, The Ring and the Necklace

She grab it

Crusadermon: Not that you even bothering to remember. No surprise, seeing as you also couldn't remember their NAME. Talk about Heartbroken! I can't believe you! It'd serve you right if I decided to smash those piece of junk!

Shoutmon: No, you can't!

They grab it

Gumdramon: Keisuke and his Friends gave these to us. It's very important to us!

Crusadermon: Oh it's important to you. Ten second ago, you don't know what it was!

He is fighting her and he defeated her

Crusadermon: Wow. You're not as bad as I though. You really are a Digimon heroes. A Digimon heartless Heroes.

Damemon: That's not nice to say that!

Crusadermon: Oh, does it make you angry because it's the truth? You are just children's. And if you're gonna be Children's, then here you go.

She throw 4 Cards to Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon, Gumdramon got Two, Shoutmon got one even Damemon

Crusadermon: I created another cards from your memories, you know. Be a good Digimon and say "thank you" see ya.

She disappeared

Shoutmon: Hold it, Crusadermon!

They got so Angry and they're in rage

Shoutmon: Where are you! Don't you dare hiding from us! Show yourself!

Whisper: Gumdramon! Shoutmon! Damemon! Calm down! She's not coming back.

They got calm down

Komasan: Gumdramon? Shoutmon? Damemon?

Gumdramon: don't like this... why do I need someone like that to bring back... Nikorai and his friends Memories.

Meanwhile

Crusadermon appeared

Crusadermon: Whew... throwing that Battle makes me tired.

Impmon: Are you sure? It looked to me like you just lost.

Crusadermon: You Imbecile! You don't appreciate the nuances of-

?: An engaging effort.

Then UlforceVeemon appeared

Crusadermon: UlforceVeemon!

UlforceVeemon: How can you be humbled by someone of such limited significant. You should be ashamed the Organization Digimon.

Crusadermon: Bah!

Impmon: What do you want, UlforceVeemon? It's not very often we see you topside.

UlforceVeemon: I am here to help you. You obviously believe this Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon has much potential, but I remain unconvinced they are truly worth such codding. I think an experience would show if they really is or any value to us.

Crusadermon: Again with this.. It just some excuses so you can take out your little experiences, that's all.

UlforceVeemon: I'm Intelligent. Experience are what I do, yes.

Imomon: Oh, well.. You can do what ever you want. But you know, I think testing Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon is just a cover for testing your valet.

UlforceVeemon: Valet? Those Digimon is a product of pure research.

Crusadermon: What the actually are, we're toys.

UlforceVeemon: And you need to know how to be silent.

Impmon: Okay. Since you came all this way, you're gonna need this.

He give him a Card of the Digital World

Impmon: It's a Present from my elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us.

Back to our heroes

Komasan: Gumdramon! Shoutmon! Damemon! Wait!

Shoutmon: We don't have time! They got Taiga and his firends! We've gotta save them!

Gumdramon: And we have to hurry!

Whisper: Wow! Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon is really upset.

USApyon: He sure is, and you'd be too. They just remember a friend but round out she's in trouble, Dani!

Whisper: You have a point there. I guess if heard that our friends was in danger, we would pretty upset about that, too.

Damemon use the Card and he went to the Door

They are a Forest and they dressed up as Star Warrior

Komajiro: Wow! This looks like a Town, Zura.

Damemon: And how come we dress like this?

USApyon: Hmm, no clue. Someone cast a spell on us?

Shoutmon: It's like we're full armoured!

Jibanyan If we are Knights, Look, someone's coming, nyan.

It was Tiff and Kirby and she's holding something

Tiff: Look, if anyone's ask you, you don't tell them about us.

Kirby: Poyo.

Jibanyan: How come?

Tiff: Look, we have no time to explain. Just promise not to tell, okay?

Komajiro: So, what's that Rod, you're holding.

Tiff: Nothing! It's nothing. Please, don't tell anyone.

They left

Jibanyan: Wow. They look kinda in a hurry.

Shoutmon: I think they're hiding something.

USApyon: I wonder what's going on?

They left and they saw Fololo and Falala

Fololo: Oh, no.

Falala: This is terrible.

Shoutmon: What's wrong?

Fololo: Someone stole the star rod from Fountain Of Dream. We have it at the Fountain and now it's gone.

Falala: And even though, Kirby and Tiff has disappeared! Her parents is worried sick about her. And they won't leave the castle.

Damemon: Kirby and Tiff? They disappeared?

Fololo: Yes. And ever though, her Brother Tuff would know where they are, but they are gone, too.

Gumdramon: Wait a minute... Don't we just saw Tiff and Kirby?

Whisper: Yes, but they didn't look so happy to see US! Hey, weren't she carrying something when we saw her and kirby?

Damemon: You don't think that was the Star Rod!?

Whisper: You know, maybe it is.

Komasan: (Gasp) But that mean Kirby and Tiff stole it, Zura!

Whisper: There must be some explanation.

Falala: Tiff, Kirby. Where did you ran off at this time? If anything happens to you... you parent will think it's all our fault! They told us to keep an eye on them, and now this!

Fololo: What if they ran away because of something we said!?

Falala: Her father would be so angry.

Damemon: They will be upset if we tell them, Kirby and Tuff took the Rod.

Whisper: Guess we'll have to get to the bottom of this ourselves!

They left and they saw Kirby and Tiff

Damemon: There they are!

Tiff: This is all our fault, Kirby. I wish I'd never taken this Staff from the Fountain of Dream. I've should've known things would turn out this way.

USApyon They DID took it!

Then Meta-Knight, Sword and Blade appeared

Shoutmon: Whoa! Who are-

Meta-Knight: Shhh, quite. Someone coming.

?: No need to worry, Tiff. You did the right thing.

It was Dedede

Dedede: Well, I'm sure you'd do anything in the world to help your brother. That boy Tuff have been running away from home. No places for him to live. Well, if we don't hurry, you might never see you're brother again to save-

Tiff: No!

Kirby: Poyo!

Dedede: Beside, you're not GIVING me back the Star Rod, Tiff, Kirby- Justst let me have it for a bit. You can save Tuff! Give me the Star Rod, and I'll help you!

Tiff: We will. But the Star Rod will keep Dreamland for having nightmares. Can we have some time to think?

Dedede: (Growl) Okay! Fine! You'll have you're time to think. But be warned, Tuff will be eaten from those Monsters

He left

Tiff: Kirby. What should we do now?

Kirby: Poyo.

Meta-Knight: Don't Listen to King Dedede.

Tiff: Meta-Knight? Sword? Blade? And those guys, how long have you been listening.

Blade: Long enough to hear everything.

Jibanyan: It doesn't matter! Meta-Knight and his team was right! You cannot trust a Fat Penguin! He's up to no good. You can see the look on his face!

Tiff: Then we all agreed. The problem is, we don't know where Tuff is. And Dedede is the only one who can help us.

Damemon: What about us? Let's go talk to him. You shouldn't have to do this on your own with Kirby.

Tiff: Really? You all can help us?

Shoutmon: We are. I know how you felt to lose a family. Let's go!

They went off and they made it to Dedede's Throne Room

Dedede: Hey, you bring more guest here. So did you change you're mind, yet?

Kirby: Poyo!

Tiff: We'll do anything for Tuff! But we need proof I can trust you. You've said we could save Tuff if I gave you the Star Rod. Well, prove it!

Dedede: If you want to know? Here!

He made Tuff appeared and he's struggling from Dedede hand

Tuff: Kirby! Tiff!

Jibanyan I knew something's fishy, nyan!

Dedede: There you see. If you want him back, give me back the star Rod!

Tiff: (Sigh)

She give it him

Dedede: Ha ha! I finally mine again! Now I can make ENeMe appeared!

Meta-Knight: Let Tuff go!

Dedede: Okay! Here you go.

He ran to them

Dedede: Oh, Yeah. You always wanted to see other worlds, didn't you? Well, Girl, I know just the world to send you and Kirby to! Unfortunately, this will be one-way trip to him!

They are fighting ENeME and they defeated him

Tuff: Tiff, don't be mad at me. That Penguin capture me!

Tiff: Tuff, as long as you're safe, nothing else matters. Now all we have to do is return the Star Rod and everything will be okay.

Kirby: Poyo.

Damemon: But what if you're Parents finds out that you and Kirby are the one who took in the the first place?

Tiff: I'll be grounded again...

Fololo: Tiff! Kirby! Where are you! If you can hear us, say it!

Tiff: It's Fololo and Falala! They came all this way just to find us.

Whisper: Yep, when they does, you're gonna get it!

Gumdramon: I got an Idea! Why don't you just say that King Dedede got the Star Rod? And you got it back all by yourself! Then there's no way you'll get in trouble!

Tiff: I already have that one! But... I can't do that. I don't want to get in trouble, if I lie. My Dad will grounded me more. Not about this. I know me and Kirby haven't made the best decisions lately. It was a mistake to take the Star Rod. But I made that mistake because I wanted to help you, Tuff. I'm happy of that. Blaming someone else would mean giving those feelings up. So, I'm going to tell the truth.

Kirby: Poyo.

Meta-Knight: She's right, Gumdramon. Honesty is the best Policy.

Gumdramon: Come on, I was just kidding! Great, now I'm the one to blame.

They left

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon left the Door and they saw someone

Shoutmon: Was it... You... Psychemon!

Damemon: What are you doing here in Digital Castle Oblivion?

Psychemon: Not glad to see me? Let me know if I'm getting in the way- you know, or something thats more important.

Gumdramon: Huh? We didn't mean that...

Psychemon: You sure? Spare your Word, Gumdramon. I bet that you had all but forgotten about me, Shoutmon.

Shoutmon: Are you Insane? Come on. I came all this way looking for YOU!

Psychemon: But you're not anymore, was it? Now it's only... Taiga, Keisuke and Takumi that you're looking for. You don't care about me. Just like you never cared- at all, about their feelings.

Shoutmon: Taiga?

Psychemon Hmph: I should didn't known.. Never even gave it a though did you? Just cause you want to see Taiga and his Friends -sorry- doesn't go both ways. Tell you the truth, Taiga, Keisuke and Takumi doesn't even want to see your faces.

Gumdramon: Huh? How come!?

Psychemon You should ask your memories... why Taiga and his friends went back to the Human world. Remember that and you know.

Shoutmon: Are you saying... We did something to them? It's it, our fault? Psychemon?

He use his Dark Suit

Psychemon: Go back to The Digital World, Shoutmon. Anyone who goes near them... goes through me!

He attacked them

Shoutmon: Psychemon! What's up with you!? I know we are Rivals, but... We cannot fight!

Psychemon: Please, Shoutmon, you never cared about me! You didn't help me, saved me and even protect! You cared about your Team instead of me. Taiga and his friends is not the only one who's tired of looking at you. So am I!

Shoutmon: Psychemon! Don't do this!

Shoutmon is fighting Psychemon and he defeated him and he ran away

Shoutmon: Psychemon! Where are you going!?

They ran off to him

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Another Fight, A Ship and a Castle

They made it to the next floor

Shoutmon: Psychemon! Where are you!?

He nowhere to be found and he's sad

Gumdramon: Shoutmon... Are you alright?

Shoutmon: Psychemon.. what happened?

Whisper: Hmm... something strange. Almost like Quartzman was back controlling Psychemon again.

Gumdramon: Me and Taigiru got rid of him, long time ago.

Whisper: Maybe... Lucemon?

Shoutmon: But we got rid of him already.

Komasan: Then what's wrong with Psychemon...

Jibanyan: Wait! Fuyunyan! If he's with Psychemon, maybe he's in Danger!

USApyon Yeah, but I think he got separated from him, even Dracmon and Opossumon. That means that they are not with him.

They look at Shoutmon who look so sad

Damemon: Shoutmon...

Gumdramon: I know... you think Psychemon is not you're friend.. But that's not true.

Shoutmon: Really?

Damemon: I know, he said bad things to you back there... But you have to remember - we are in Castle Oblivion. When people loses their Memories here a little bit at a time. Psychemon's probably just forgotten that the two of you were such close friends. That's all.

Shoutmon: So he forgot?

Damemon: I think it is. Shoutmon.. Instead of being so sad, we have to figure out a way to help Psychemon get his memory back. If we all work together, why, we're sure to get you through this. No need to be cry.

Komajiro: Damemon's Right. You should just pushed your friend away.

Shoutmon: Yeah, okay.

But he still feel down

Jibanyan: Shoutmon, do you remember our very first promise, nyan?

He look at them

Shoutmon: Hm?

All: Always smile!

Komasan: That is the promise we made to each other the first time we met. We promise not to forgot to keep smiling.

That makes him better

Shoutmon: You're right.

Gumdramon use the Card and he went to the door

They are in Egg Carrier

Shoutmon: Where are we?

Whisper: This floor is made out of metals. I can hear the Noise, below, whis...

USApyon: I know! We must be inside a Ship, Dani!

Gumdramon: I don't think so. But we'd better find a way out. But which way should we go?

Then Tails appeared

All: Whoa!

Gumdramon: Who are you?

Tails: I'm Tails. And who are you?

Gumdramon: I'm Gumdramon, this is Shoutmon, Damemon, Jibanyan, Komasan, USApyon, Komajiro and Whisper. And do you need our help?

Tail: I guess.

Whisper: Looks like you're right!

They follow him

Gumdramon: Is it just me, or are all the rooms starting to look the same?

Komasan: Maybe we're just goin' in circles, Zura.

USApyon: Some help that Fox was, Dani.

Tails is so angry

Tail: Hey!

Whisper: I think you ruffled his fur, USApyon.

?: Tails, what are you doing!? You weren't supposed to bring Eggman Goons WITH you!

It was Sonic and Gumdramon ran to him

Sonic: Stay back! Or this will be the last fight you pick!

Jibanyan: Hold on, Nyan! We're working with "Eggman" that you said! We're only here because... Umm... Why are we here, Gumdramon?

Gumdramon: What? How am I supposed to know, Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan, Komajiro and Whisper, what do you think?

They shrug

Whisper Hmm, no clue.

Sonic: Okay, okay, I understand. Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, Whisper, Komasan, Komajiro, Jibanyan and USApyon, right? I guess if you weren't working with Eggman... you wouldn't get lose in this Lair. Plus, you look so funny.

USApyon: There we go again, dani!

Damemon: Wait, so if you though we were working with Eggman... This must be his Lair?!

Sonic: Yep. You're trapped inside Egg Carrier- and this Lair is belong to that Egghead, Eggman.

USApyon: Well, if we're trapped here that means you are, dani!

Sonic: Me? Nah! No one can captured the Fastest Hedgehog alive, and the Name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm just laying low until it's time to spring my plan.

Whisper: So what is your plan?

Sonic: Those Robots kidnapping my friends Amy. They're got to be somewhere in this Lair. I didn't expect there to be so many Robots was watch, though. I send Tails to look for a way around... but all he found was you.

Shoutmon: I bet I know what Tails had in mind! If we all make a big enough noise- we can distract the Robots!

Tail is angry at him

Whisper: Wow, you make him mad.

Gumdramon: So how about this? Let's work together, at least until we get above the floor.

Sonic: Well, sure, why not? Of course I need some, who can find Amy and fight Eggman. But you guys looks like you'd be stuck without me.

He ran off

Whisper: Does this Hedgehog have any manners!?

They went off and they found her

Sonic: There you are!

It was Amy

Amy: Sonic? You're here!

Sonic: Amy, are you all right? I've come to rescue you with my new friends! Come on, let's get off this place and have so Adventures! Now, let's go!

Amy: I love to Sonic. But I've got something to tell you... I want to go back to Station Square.

Sonic: What are you saying? Why would you want to do that? You will never have some cool Adventures like me. Besides, going on an Adventures is a lot more fun! If you want to go back, you'll have to leave this Adventures. You'll go back and we'll never see each other again!

Amy: I know, Sonic. But... I still want to go home.

Sonic: I came up to rescue you! And you don't care if you ever see me again!

Amy: Sonic, you don't understand!

Sonic: Suit yourself! And while you're at it, rescue yourself! I'm leaving.

He ran away in frustrations

Shoutmon: Sonic! Wait!

Komasan: There he goes, nyan.

Amy look down

Amy: Sonic...

Gumdramon: Not very thoughtful, is he? What do we do now?

Whisper: Of course, I've got an idea! Why don't we think of something once we get up to this place?

Jibanyan: I don't think that would work... I think.

Gumdramon: Well, there's still trouble waiting outside. Amy, you stay here. We'll try to create a distraction.

Amy: Alright.

Komasan: If you stay here, Sonic will change his Mind and come back, Zura.

They left and they made it outside

USApyon: Phew! We're finally made it out, dani!

?: There you are, Intruders!

It was Eggman

Eggman: I'll teach you on how to play sneaking in my ship! Friends of Sonic, was it?

Jibanyan: Are we his Friends, nyan?

Whisper: He sure didn't seem to think so.

Gumdramon: Yep, the way he took off like that. He even ditched Amy.

Eggman: Hey! I'm finished talking to you! How dare you ignore me and plot behind my back!? Imbecile Fools! You're in big trouble with Sonic the Hedgehog, no mistake!

Shoutmon: If you say so. Either way, you're gonna let us off this place.

Whisper: And, Amy is coming with us!

Eggman: Think again, you better look over there!

They saw Amy walking to the Plank

Gumdramon: Amy!

They ran off to save them but they are stopped by Eggman

Eggman: One step, and those she'll will walk off the Plank!

USApyon: You wouldn't!

Eggman: Believe me, I'd rather not. After all, I need that girl to bait on that blasted Hedgehog!

Sonic: Then I'll take the Bait, Egghead!

It was Sonic and Tail

Amy: Sonic! Tails!

Sonic: Here I am, Eggman! Miss me?

Eggman: Insolent BRAT! Today is the day for you to be gone!

He ran off to him and he was too fast and then He and Tails saved Amy, and Eggman is about to fell off

Sonic: Too slow, Egghead!

Eggman: Agh! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

He survived for walking off the Plank

Eggman: You've made a fool of me for the last time, Sonic! I'll fight you like a man!

They are fighting him and then they defeated him

Gumdramon: Thanks, Sonic. We own you one.

Sonic: Well, at first I thought I'd let you handle it, but it really looked like you needed help. But hey, you guys did pretty good, though. Amy, about Station Square. Are you sure you change your mind.

Amy: Sonic, I'm sorry. But I really want to go home to Christopher.

Sonic turned around

Sonic: I was afraid of that... Everyone have their Adventures- and they always forget. First you'll forget what it feels like to have some Adventures, and then you'll forget yours.

Amy: How come you say such a thing, Sonic? I'll never ever forget our Adventures.

Sonic: Yeah, that's what you think now. But when you try to remember you Adventures with me, the memories will be gone. You'll Forget- little by little, one memory at a time. Once you're going home, there won't be a single memory left.

Gumdramon: Don't ever say that! Memories- even important one-time don't come back to us whenever we want them to. But that doesn't mean the memories are gone. It's more like... like they're sleeping. So when the right thing comes along and wakes the memory up, we can remember it. The memories engraved in our hearts never go away. I'm sure of it.

Amy: He's right, Sonic.

Sonic: Never, Huh? It's funny. I though everybody who left their Adventures forgot all about it. But I have a feeling you guys just might be different. Okay, Gumdramon! If you say we'll meet again, then I believe you!

Amy: Oh, Sonic!

Sonic: Let's go, home. Our Friends is waiting for us.

She hold her hand to Sonic

Sonic: Goodbye, Gumdramon. I'll be waiting to see what you have for your adventures!

He ran off except Tails

Shoutmon: Is something Wong, Tails? Aren't you gonna go with them?

Tails: Yes. But I want you to have this.

He gave a card to Gumdramon

Tail: Bye!

He flew off

Damemon: Looks like Sonic want Tails to have it.

USApyon: Maybe he's not such a thoughtless Hedgehog after all.

Tail: Oh, Yeah! Take this!

It landed on USApyon

USApyon: Ah!

It was a Moogle

Komajiro: Another gift from Sonic?

USApyon: I hate that Hedgehog!

They laugh at him and they left Mobius

Shoutmon saw Psychemon going to the next Floor

Psychemon: What have I told you? I told you to go home.

Shoutmon: No. Not until I rescue you and Taiga.

Psychemon: I didn't said you that you want me to be Rescue.

Shoutmon: Did you forget? You're Partner, Ryouma- he really misses you and he wants to see you again.

Psychemon: You're the one who forget. I told you in Kingdom Heart when we closed the Door... "Keep Taiki safe even Ryouma.

Shoutmon look down

Psychemon: Just let it go. I'm not going back to him or the Digital World- for anything! I know I want to see him, but not anymore.

Shoutmon: It's not just for Ryouma! What about the Xros Heart Team?

Psychemon: You can have those fools. I already forgot them.

Shoutmon: You stop that!

He's going to fight him

Psychemon: What about you, Shoutmon? Do you remember who they are? And what they're name is?

Shoutmon: Yeah! Their names are... Oh no.

Psychemon: Hmph! Don't feel bad for yourself. That's what the castle does to you- after a while. It's good that you forget all the useless memories you have, and remember for the first time what really matters. I remember it, Shoutmon I now know the one thing that is most important to me. Keep Taiga Safe. Nothing else matter- not a thing.

Ace remember that they were Rivals and good Friendwhen they were in the Digital World and they have a sword fight

Shoutmon: Hey... Psychemon... Maybe I'll jog your memory.

Psychemon: Go ahead and try.

He is fighting him and he defeated him

Psychemon: Well, too bad, Shoutmon. You can fight me whenever you like. But I still won't remember a thing.

Shoutmon: Come, Psychemon... We have to stop fighting- let's go help Taiga and his friends.

Psychemon: Help together? As if. So like you, Shoutmon- you're always trying to worm your way into my heart!

Shoutmon: Huh!? What did I ever do to you?

Psychemon: So, you forget about that, too? You never cared! It never mattered to you!

He went up stair

Shoutmon: You wouldn't push me away.

Meanwhile

Taiga, Kaisuke and Takumi look down and Impmom appeared

Impmon: Does it make you sad, Boys? Watching your Digimon Friends fight all because of you? You have my sympathies. From the heart.

They glare at him

Impmon: But even waste your time. We Nobodies can never hope to be a somebodies.

Back to our heroes

Shoutmon is still sad about Psychemon

Shoutmon: I don't get it. Psychemon and I- we both want the same thing. Both of us want to help Taiga out. How come we're fighting each other? I mean, Psychemon and I have argued about stuff back at the Digital World, but...

Damemon: Could be because you care what happens to each other.

Shoutmon Well... I really though so, too, but... maybe Psychemon doesn't...

USApyon: You won't give up. You're friends- tied together even Gumdramon and Damemon. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Psychemon, Dracmon, Oppossumon, even... Even... What are their names?

Gumdramon: Oh no, our memories are fading so fast. Shoutmon, we gotta hurry. I think Psychemon will come around if you just talk to him.

Shoutmon: You're right. We eight will never fall apart. Me, You, Damemon, Psychemon, Dracmon, Oppossumon, Taiga... Keisuke and Takumi.

He use the Card and he went to the door

They are in Digital Hollow Bastion

Whisper I heard voices! I wonder who it is, whis?

Komasan and Komajiro is looking over there

Komasan: I think something's wrong, Zura.

It was Fox and Krystal

Fox: Krystal, I don't get it! I came here to rescue you!

Krystal: Fox... I didn't want you to save me.. And it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not going back with you so you're wasting your time trying to convince me to back to the team.

Fox: Do you know what you're talking about? How can you stay here with that Vampire?

Krystal: You're the one who's talking about it. Now leave, before he finds you.

She left and Fox look so sad

Fox: Krystal... why...

Shoutmon: I don't know what's happening but... is everything okay?

Komajiro: Don't feel so bad. There must be a reason she said those mean things to you, Zura.

Fox: Whatever. She doesn't care about me. I guess no one cares about me anymore.

He walked off sadly

Whisper: Poor, guy. Sure wish there was something we could do for him, whis?

They went off to find Krystal and they found her in the Library

Krystal: Who are you, all? Were you kidnapped, too?

Shoutmon: Um... Not really. But it's a long story. Wait! So you've been kidnapped? You don't want to be here?

Krystal: Yes... no, I don't want to be here. That Evil Vampire wants me to come here. I have no one else to talk to me. Books are all I have to ease my loneliness. And then there's him... Oh, I've missed him so much.

Komasan: You mean Fox? Then why were you so mean to him before?

Gumdramon: Yeah, you really hurt his feelings.

Krystal: You don't understand. I can't let him see how I really feel.

Damemon: How come?

Krystal: It's because I was-

They heard a noise

Krystal: Oh No! He's here now! You better hide! There's no time to talk! Hurry!

They are hiding and it was Myotismon

Krystal: Um... Hello. To what do I own this visit?

Myotismon: He's here- wasn't he? His risked his life to find you and save you. Why do you rejected him?

Krystal: I didn't ask him for his help.

Myotismon: Really? And how come?

Krystal: I don't want to tell you! I'm not going to fall into your trap!

Myotismon: Looks like I have no choice but to make you BEG for his help!

They got teleported

Damemon: Oh No! He got away!

Jibanyan: What can we do, nyan?

Shoutmon: Save her, of course! Let's go!

They went off and thy found them

Myotismon: What are you waiting for? Call him.

Krystal: I can't! I won't let you hurt him!

Myotismon: Then I shall make you scream! The Ace Pilot will come running the moment he hears your cries.

Shoutmon: Shut up! Fox isn't the only one you have to deal with.

Myotismon: Be gone, Dragon. You have no business here. Unless, of course, you wish to join in the screaming! This is perfect. When that fool hears you're shrieks of terror, he'll come right to me!

Fox: Don't trouble yourself on my account!

He jump down and aim his gun to Myotismon

Krystal: You're here! No! You can't! I told you to leave this place! Leave me alone! I never want to see your face again!

Fox: Krystal...

Damemon: That is not nice to say that!

Fox: Okay. If that's how you feel, I understand. My life is punishment for being selfish and unable to have friends. I became a jerk, nobody cares about me... and I only became more selfish. That is... until I met you, Krystal. You're the only girl that I know. Little by little, you warmed my cold, selfish heart. The memories that we met each other are my most precious. I won't cast them aside. So I'm sorry, but I can't leave you here... even if you hate me for it. Consider it my final selfish act.

Krystal: Fox...

Myotismon: Hmm. I never have such terrible could hide so beautiful a heart. This calls for a change of plan. Fox, I shall claim your heart instead of Krystal!

He going to blast him

Krystal: No! Don't do this to him!

She saved his life and now her heart is gone.

Myotismon: So much for a change of plan. Krystal's Heart it is, after all. It seems her cold words spoke little of her true feelings. Ha ha ha, she loves you, Fox! I can feel it shining in her heart!

Fox: You freak! Release Krystal's Heart now!

He fire his laser gun and him, but he disappeared

Fox: Where are you hiding!?

Shoutmon: He went that way! That's the way the shadows fled.

Fox: How come you're here?

USApyon, No time to talk, Dani! We gotta go after them right away!

Fox: You gonna help me?

Whisper: That's right! After what you just said, we GOTTA help you.

Gumdramon: Let's go get Krystal's Heart back!

Fox: Okay!

They went off to find Myotismon and they found him

Myotismon: You've done well to made it this far, Fox McCloud. As your reward, I'll tell you why Krystal rejected you. My dark data required hearts of utmost bueaty. Krystal was perfect. Deep in her heart her love for you shore with uncommon radiance. But she guessed my plans. By denying her love for you. She put her heart beyond my reach.

Fox: Krystal, saved me! She protected me!

Gumdramon: She couldn't hide how she really felt...

Fox: Now listen... Release her heart! NOW! If you don't.

Myotismon: Hm Hm Hm...

Fox: Do not laugh!

Myotismon: Don't you realize why I am telling you all this? Do you think it was out of kindness? I did it to erase your doubts. Now your heart is beginning to shine with love for Krystal. I shall have your heart, too, Ace Pilot!

Shoutmon: Not if we stop you!

Myotismon: You dare challenge me? Then so be it!

They are going to him and they defeated him

They saw Krystal's Heart and now Krystal has been restored

Fox: Krystal!

He and Krystal are hugging

Fox: You're alright.

Krystal: Fox, I'm so sorry. I have no choice but to be cruel to you. But no matter how I tired, I couldn't his my true feelings...

Fox: I'm the one who should apologise... for doubting you. I never want to Remember feeling that way... so angry, so alone.

Krystal: Don't be crazy. You have your friends, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, ROB and General Pepper and all the People from you're Planet. Let's replace the sad memories with happier ones- starting now.

Fox: Krystal...

Whisper: (Sobbing) I am so happy for this.

Shoutmon: Yeah, I think it's time we got on our way.

Jibanyan: Okay. Let's keep moving.

They left Hollow Bastion

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Mushroom Kingdom and Fight UlforceVeemon

They look around the Room and nobody's here

Gumdramon: Strange? Where did Psychemon go?

Damemon: Looks like he got tired of Fighting you.

Shoutmon: I'm so glad he is.

Meanwhile

Crusadermon: So what's going on, UlforceVeemon. You're Psychemon was supposed to counter Shoutmon. What's he waiting for? Where is he?

He look so angry

Impmon He's hiding somewhere to lure Shoutmon and his friends Deeper into the Castle, right? I supposed we should just leave it at that, you know what I mean.

Cursadermon: Oh! I see! I would have never guessed that. I'm sorry, UlforceVeemon

UlforceVeemon: Enough!

Cursadermon: Predicable response. Whatever. Digimon without heart are so pathetic.

UlforceVeemon: You're the one, who's talking. As if you have such a heart to speak of yourself.

?: That's enough, okay?

A Black Cloak has appeared

UlforceVeemon: Leopardmon

He take off his Hood and he's a Digimon Leopard

Leopardmon: UlforceVeemon, the simple fact is that your project was a failure. You better not disappoint us again.

UlforceVeemon: Disappoint YOU? You went too far! In this Organization, you're Number. 11! I'm Number. 4 and I will not need you-

Leopardmon bring out his sword

Leopardmon: I've been entrusted this Digital Castle and Taiga, Keisuke and Takumi by our leader. Defying me will be seen as treason against the Organization.

Impmon: Traitor will Eliminated. I believe that's what the rules say.

Cursadermon: Who needs a half-baked good for nothing, anyway?

Leopardmon: UlforceVeemon, you cannot win against Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon.

UlforceVeemon: Pity to be ignored. As you're only able to see the surface of things, I should not expect you to appreciate my true might.

Leopardmon: Then let us watch us you prove it.

UlforceVeemon: Why's that?

Leopardmon: None of us wish to be suspicious of a comrade.

UlforceVeemon: Your stubbornness is comforting.

He disappeared

Impmon: You give a challenge like that to UlforceVeemon and he'll seriously want to eliminate Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon.

UlforceVeemon: That would be an unfortunate denouement.

He walk to Taiga, Keisuke and Takumi

Leopardmon: What to do? Your Digimon is soon to be wiped from existence. But I believe there is a certain promise that he made you. Isn't that Right, boys.

Taiga: Yeah.

Keisuke: Of course.

Takumi: That's right.

Back to our Heroes

Komasan: Monge! The tenth Floor... We've gotten up pretty high.

Whisper: And that must mean we've lost ten whole floor's worth of our memories. Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, it's still not too late. Don't you think we should turn back?

Shoutmon: We don't want too... because... that would break an old promise that we made.

Whisper: An old Promise? What would that be?

Gumdramon: Back in Digital World, I promise Keisuke- that I'd protect him, no matter what.

Shoutmon: And I promise Taiga for protection.

Damemon: So am I. I promise Takumi I will keep him safe.

Gumdramon: But, we all forgot it... We didn't remember until we started forgetting everything else! A promise between the six of us... That's why... We can't leave. Now that me, Shoutmon and Damemon remember the promise, we have to keep it.

Whisper: Okay. We understand, Gumdramon.

He use the Card and he went to the Door

He's in the Mushroom Kingdom alone and he saw Mario

Gumdramon: Are you okay?

Mario: Yes. I was wondering where my friends are?

Gumdramon: Are they around here? It look like nobody's here.

Mario: Nobody? Are you looking for someone?

Gumdramon: You're looking for Nobody?

Mario: Maybe... I am. But, they don't seem to be here.

Mario's tummy is rumbling

Mario: And all this searching is making his tummy hungry". Hmm.. I wonder if there's some Spaghetti or Ravioli about. Oh, but if I stop to eat, I shall first have to stop searching.

Gumdramon: Why don't we look for your friends together?

Mario: You mean, for Nobody?

Gumdramon: No, for your friends. They might be around the. Let's find them together.

Mario: Oh, are you looking for my friends, too?

Gumdramon: Nope, but I'm looking for some friends of my own.

Mario: And are they friends who's my friends?

Gumdramon: I don't know, Mario. But I know what it's like to miss your friends. So why don't we look for them together?

Mario: Okie Dokey!

They are going to find their friends and Gumdramon saw Luigi hiding

Gumdramon: Hm?

Luigi is scared and she ran off after Gumdramon catched up to him

Luigi: Mama Mia! I didn't mean... I'm so sorry.

Gumdramon: You're not Mario's friends?

Luigi: Well... Um... I mean I'm not NOT Mario's Friend... I'm...

Mario: Luigi?

Luigi: Mario! I'm so happy to see you. I finally found you! I got separated from the others. And I was so worried, I didn't know what to do.

Gumdramon: So that explain why you were so scared.

Mario: Luigi, why don't you come with me and Gumdramon to look for the rest of our friends?

Luigi: What? Me? I don't know, brother... I... Don't think I could.

Gumdramon: Guess he doesn't want to come.

They left

Luigi: Wait! Please!

Gumdramon: So you decided to come up with us?

Luigi: No. I'm still thinking. But before you got here. I found something strange in the bushes... I though it might help you to find everyone else...

They went to Peach's castle and nobody there's and they saw a Rolling Pumpkin coming

Gumdramon: Watch out!

Mario: Ah!

Mario got hit from a Rolling Pumpkin

Gumdramon: That was close. Are you okay, Mario?

Mario: I'm okay.

Gumdramon: Where did that pumpkin come from?

?: Hello!

They saw Princess Peach coming

Mario: Peach!

Peach: Mario! You're here! I'm so glad to see you. Would you help me get those vegetable for my soup tomorrow?

Gumdramon: And that pumpkin belongs to you, Princess?

Peach: Yes. All my Vegetables Garden has been roll down. Can you help me?

Gumdramon: All right.

He sort all the Vegetables for Princess Peach and he's done

Gumdramon: That's all of them.

Peach: Thank you so much. Here, take this one with you.

They went to the Mountains and they saw Kart

Gumdramon: Is that belongs to you?

Mario: Yes, it is. Wanna try it out?

Gumdramon: Okay.

They use the Kart to reach on top of the Mountain and they met Toadsworth

Toadsworth: My gracious. You have finally made it up here.

They all went back down

Toadsworth: Master Mario, are you okay?

Mario: I'm okay.

Gumdramon: Maybe you guys could use the Kart to find our Friends

Toadsworth: You might think so, Dragon. But serious problem arise when you arrive in Mushrooms Kingdom. Once you find your friends, how do you get down to them? You see, the Kart goes anywhere when People say it. And the path will lead to somewhere. When if you saw your friends, you can follow to path.

Toadsworth: We rather have to keep looking for our friends, than find them and not be able to reach them.

Gumdramon: I guess you're right.

Toadsworth: If you want to find someone, you'd best do it on foot. It can be quite exciting to stumble across a friend where you at least expect them!

Mario: If I could, how will I feel- when I'm stumble across some coins?

Toadsworth: That's the spirit, Mario! Keep moving and keep looking.

Mario: Thank you, Toadsworth. That's when I could buy some 1-up Mushrooms and some food.

Gumdramon: Don't worry, I'll help Mario find his Friends.

Toadsworth: Good. Here's something that we want you to have it.

They left and they went to Yoshi's Island and they saw Yoshi

Mario: Look! It's Yoshi!

He hugged him and Yoshi saw Gumdramon

Mario: This is my new friend, Gumdramon.

Yoshi: Yoshi?

Mario: You want me and Gumdramon to jump today?

Yoshi: Yoshi.

Mario: Okay.

He and Gumdramon are playing with him and now they finish

Mario: Well Done, Gumdramon! You're a very good in Jumping.

Gumdramon: No Problem.

Yoshi: Yoshi.

Mario: You want to keep this up with you?

Gumdramon: Well, I can jump with the best from you, now!

Yoshi: Yoshi! Yoshi!

He is jumping and he's very good

Gumdramon: Wow!

Yoshi: Yoshi?

Gumdramon: I don't know, if I...

Mario: Wow, Yoshi. You are very good in Jumping. Maybe, next time we do it.

He left and Mario picked it up

Mario: Yoshi! You dropped Something.

Yoshi: Yoshi.

Mario: You don't want it? Okay.

They left and they went to the Forest and they saw a Cannon

Gumdramon: What's wrong with this Cannon?

He jump on it and then it blast Gumdramonup in the Air and Mario is with him and now they are skydiving and they landed to a Tree and then Luma has comes out of the Tree

Mario: Hi, Luma. What are you doing here?

Luma: I was busy looking for Princess Peach, then I blast away from the Cannon, and I fell down here!

Mario: And you got stuck?

Luma: I am not. I waiting for Princess Peach... so I can find her by using this Cannon to search her! So, if Princess Peach use that Cannon here, this is where I'll be! It sure will surprise Princes Peach will be here, Don't you think?

Gumdramon: But what if she doesn't fall here?

Mario: You got a good point there, Gumdramon, if Princess Peach use that Cannon, that means that she is around here in The Mushroom Kingdom further away.

Luma: Well, I was getting a little lonely and tired of waiting for them.

Gumdramon: Instead of waiting, why don't you see if you can find them?

Luma: You're right! That's a great idea! And by the way, I found this in the tree. Why don't you take this?

They went off and they met Professor

: Where's my Invention?

Gumdramon: Do you know where you lost it?

: No. I can't find my Invention.

Mario: Mama Mia!

They saw Mario eating a Ravioli

: I can't believe you found a Ravioli.

Gumdramon: I think you will make them for eating their Food.

And then Koopa, Hammer Bro and Goomba has appeared and mario is running away from and then he got hit from a Tree and then the Invention has fell off the Tree and fell down to the ground

Mario: Oh boy.

: My Invention! Thank you, Mario!

Mario: I did?

: For running into that tree and getting my Invention back for me.

Gumdramon: But Mario was trying to get away from those guus. And keep up with me.

: Well, anyway. You found my Invention, thank you.

Gumdramon: I was just trying to protect Mario from those guys. It was an Accident that we found your Invention.

: An Accident. It figures. Nobody would help us on purpose. But we're still happy. Thank you, Mario and Gumdramon.

Mario: You're welcome, I guess.

: Here you go. Take this one with you.

Gumdramon: Look, it's alright, Professor. It was just an accident.

: I know, but this fell down along with my Invention. It's the accidental part of our thank you.

They left and now they are at the Beach

Gumdramon: I guess we can't go any further now. So Mario, wasn't it more fun looking for friends together?

Mario: It sure did. And I want you to have this. Thank you for helping me.

He look so tired

Mario: And I'm so tired for find my Friends. If only if I have some cake from Peach.

Gumdramon: Well... I better go.

Mario: Where are you going?

Gumdramon: To search my friends.

Mario: Can I come with you?

Gumdramon: No, thanks. You should stay here. Mushroom Kingdom needs you.

Mario look so sad

Mario: So... This is a goodbye?

Gumdramon: Don't be sad, I'll always know where to find you. If i don't forget you...

Mario: Don't worry, Gumdramon. Can you count on me. Even if you forgot Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom, I won't forget you.

Gumdramon: Thank you, Mario.

He left

They saw UlforceVeedramon

Shoutmon: Who are you?

UlforceVeedramon: I am UlforceVeedramon. I have come to collect your debt, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon.

Whisper: A debt? Boys, did you own something to this Digimon?

Shoutmon: No.

Damemon: Not me.

Gumdramon: So do I. Why would we do that?

UlforceVeedramon: Oh, but you do. You owe me for reuniting you with former friend.

Shoutmon: You don't mean-

UlforceVeedramon: Yes! I did. I'm the one who brought Psychemon to you.

Shoutmon: That means... You're the one who's been controlling him! What have you done to him?

UlforceVeedramon: I see no need to give you information about where Psychemon is. After all- Why trouble you in your final hour.

He is fighting him and he defeated him

UlforceVeedramon: As I expected. You weren't one to die very easily.

Gumdramon: Like we ever lose to you!

UlforceVeedramon: I wouldn't be so sure. Did you even noticed? I was relying deep into your data and your memory as we fough. And here... look what I found. A card crafted from all the memories and data that are locked in the other side of your heart's, you three.

He throw the Card to Damemon and he disappeared, Damemon grab the Card

Shoutmon: Stop!

It's too late, he's gone

Damemon: Data and Memories... from the other side?

Meanwhile

Impmon: If Three Digimons disappears, that would mess up the Organization's plan.

Leopardmon: I trust that you know what you need to do.

Impmon: No idea, huh? Maybe you could spell it out for me.

Leopardmon: UlforceVeedramon has clearly committed a treasonous act against the Organization. You must Destroy him.

Impmon: No taking that back later.

He disappeared

Back to our Heroes

Whisper: A card made outta memories from "The Other side of your Memories and your data"? Weird? I wonder what it does?

Shoutmon: We'll find out sooner or later. It's the only one we have left. No other way to move forward.

Damemon use the Card and he went to the Door

They are in Digital Twilight Town

Whisper: Shoutmon, where are we?

Shoutmon Hmm... I have no clue. I don't remember this place back at the Digital World. This Place is different like mine.

USApyon: I don't remember this place, Dani.

Whisper: This can't be right! Up 'til now, the only places we've been are from Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Memory.

Gumdramon: Maybe so, but we don't definitely remember.

Komasan: You might have forgotten this Zone ust like the other thing, Zura.

Whisper: This is not good. Our Memories are practically gone.

They look down

Shoutmon: We'll be okay. See, look at this...

He show them a Orange Xros Loader and the Ring

Komajiro: Taiga's Xros Loader and his ring!

Shoutmon: There's a special memory that goes with this. One night, after he came to the Digital World When Taiga and I were having an Adventures around the Digital World, there was this Meteor Shower. Taiga look so worried. He said "What if another Meteor hits Digital World again?" So I said, "If another Meteor comes this way, I'll hit it right back into outer space!" I was swinging my mic said around the whole time. Taiga just smiled and said "Thanks". And then he gave it this.

Taiga, Keisuke and Takumi appeared behind Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon

Taiga: Shoutmon, we're so sorry. All this, because of us...

They disappeared

Shoutmon: Taiga said he had it ever since he was a child.

Komasan: And he gave it to you? That's sweet...

Shoutmon: Yeah. So I promised him... From now on, I'll bring your Ring. I'll keep you safe. But then one day, Taiga and his friends left the Digital World... and I forgot about him and his friends now this time. I really let them down...

They went off and they went to the Old Mansion and Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon look so confused

Whisper: What's wrong, whis?

Gumdramon: Something... feels really familiar. I'm sure I don't know this place, but it's starting to feel like it's familiar to me...

Shoutmon: Me too.

Damemon: So am I.

Jibanyan: You must have come here to this Zone sometime before, nyan.

Shoutmon: Not quite, this place isn't part of the Zone from the Digital World, and that's what's strange...

Whisper: It could be like with Taiga, Takumi and Keisuke. You forgot lots of other stuff- and that's why you remember this place now.

Damemon: No, it's not... it's different. This place is a Different Digital World. With Takumi and his Friends. Our memories... sort of came drifting back to us, a little piece at a time. But not now. It's not memories- just this idea that we must have been here before.

UlforceVeedramon: So, Feeling Nostalgic?

UlforceVeedramon has appeared

UlforceVeedramon: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon... a question, then, for you... Your memories of Taiga and his friends or your data and your feelings need- which of the six of these is more real, I wonder.

Shoutmon: Taiga and his friends, of course! Whatever it is that I'm feeling. I bet it's just another one of your worthless tricks!

UlforceVeedramon: (Chuckled) The Memory's wiles can be cruel. In it's silence, we forget. In its obsession, it binds our hearts.

Gumdramon: Can you stop that?

UlforceVeedramon: I told you- This place was created solely from another side of your data and your memory. It is one the other side of your heart's that the memory of this place exists. It is your Heart's that remembers.

Damemon: You're insane! This place might be made of digital. But we didn't know this place!

UlforceVeedramon: If you remain bound by the chain of memories and refuse to believe what is truly found inside your heart... then throw it away. You are not a Digimon Warrior's- just a slave to twisted memories. Yes... Exactly like my Psychemon. Your exist is worth nothing!

Shoutmon: Like YOUR Psychemon? Worth nothing?

He, Gumdramon and Damemon looks Angry

Shoutmon: That's enough! YOU'RE the one who changed Psychemon!

Gumdramon: Every word you've said was not true!

Damemon: We'd never throw away my memory! We're gonna take you down and Psychemon, Takumi and his friends. THAT'S what's in our hearts!

He's fighting him and he got defeating

UlforceVeedramon: Urgh.. You have such strength even at the mercy of your memory-

Shoutmon: We don't care about that! Just put Psychemon back!

UlforceVeedramon: (Laughing) Just put him back? The Psychemon you speak of.. has but one fate, to sink into the darkness- and you will share that fate, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon! If you continue to seek those boys, Taiga, Keisuke and Takumi, the shackles with tighten, you'll lose your hearts... and end up becoming Leopardmon's pawn!

Gumdramon: Leopardmon? What does Keisuke and his friends have to do wit-

Then something attack UlforceVeedramon and it was Impmon

Shoutmon: Impmon?

Impmon: Hey, boys. Did I catch you at a bad time?

UlforceVeedramon: Impmon, why..?

Impmon: I just come here to stop you from talking too much... by eliminating your existence.

UlforceVeedramon: No... You can't!

Impmon: We're just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still "are". But now you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody. You're off the hook.

UlforceVeedramon: No! Don't do this! You can't! You don't have to-

Impmon: See ya.

He snapped him finger and then a Fire has surrounded UlforceVeedramon and he has been erased from Existence

Shoutmon: What are you Digimon, anyway? WHAT are you!?

Impmon: Don't know. I wonder about that myself.

He disappeared

Meanwhile

Impmon has appeared

Crusadermon: Excellent work. Thank goodnee, you go rid of that Digimon.

Leopardmon: Impmon... You used UlforceVeedramon to test Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Strength, didn't you?

Crusadermon: Not just Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's. It was yours, too. We weren't sure if you actually had it in your data to take out a fellow member. Well, I guess that you did. It's time to join up. Taking over the Organization will be like child's play with the three of us.

Impmon: It's that why Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's comes in.

Crusadermon: Of course. They wants to see Taiga, Keisuke and Takumi, so why don't we just give them what they wants?

He look at the boys

Leopardmon: Rejoice, Boys. The time is best for you to meet the Digimon that you've been longing for.

Takumi: We're... glad to hear it.

Crusadermon: But I'm warning you. You'd better not do anything to betray Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemons feelings. Do you understand me, Boys?

Keisuke: Fine.

Leopardmon: All you need do is later Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memories, and bring their heart closer to you.

He disappeared even Susan

Takumi: Damemon... Even if you and your friends come for us- what then?

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Digital World and the Truth

Shoutmon saw Psychemon

Shoutmon: Psychemon?

Psychemon: You're going to make worst for Taiga and his friends. If you go further.

Shoutmon: Huh? You still want to fight? UlforceVeedramon is gone, so now you're free from his-

Psychemon: I don't care what happens to him. what happens to him. I'm protecting Taiga and his friend's from you, Gumdramon and Damemon. That's what's in my heart. Shoutmon, I made a promise to Taiga. I promised to... keep him safe.

Psychemon: You have?

Psychemon After I was reborn. There was a meteor shower... this one night when he and I are having an adventure around the Digital World... Taiga looks worried and said. "What if meteor hit the Digital World?" So I said to him: "If a Meteor comes this way. I'll protect no matter what!"

Shoutmon: You made a promise! That we can see each other!

Psychemon: What... How do you know about that?

Shoutmon: Because... that was the promise I made to him that night! I would protect him! I said it! Before you were reborn.

Psychemon: Don't tell a Lie! You weren't there from that night!

Shoutmon: YOU'RE the one who wasn't there! That was when He gave his Xros Loader and his Ring to ME!

Psychemon: His what?

Shoutmon show him

Shoutmon: See this!

Psychemon: (Gasp) Tell me. Where did you-

Then he's head has been hit

Psychemon: Very impressive, Shoutmon... That was a Fake! I got the Real one with me!

He show him an Orange Xros Loader and the ring

Shoutmon: What?! Two of them?

Psychemon: Fake should be Destroyed!

He is fighting him and Shoutmon Defeated him, and he ran away and drop his Xros Loader and the ring

Shoutmon: Psychemon?

He saw the Xros Loader and the Ring that Psychemon drop

USApyon: Isn't that Taiga's Xros Loader and his Ring, Dani?

Shoutmon: It's just like mine.

Gumdramon picked them up

Gumdramon: How did he get that?

Then it Glowing and it turned into a Card

Whisper: It turned into a Card!

Gumdramon: Well, let's go!

He went upstairs

Damemon: Wait for me!

He ran up, Shoutmon is going up Stair, but All the Yokai look confused

Jibanyan: Hmm... I don't understand what's happening.

Shoutmon: Let's just keep move, Alright? It doesn't matter, anyway.

USApyon: It DOES matter. How can you and Psychemon have the same memory? You can't be right?

Shoutmon: Are you saying that I'm wrong? Fine, then don't believe me for that or Gumdramon and Damemon.

Whisper: That's not what Jibanyan and USApyon meant. We're just kinda worried.

Shoutmon: Then let's talk Taiga! That can clear it up. Look, we don't have time to stay here. So, come on. Gumdramon and Damemon are waiting for us.

Komasan: Shoutmon, what's wrong with you, Zura?

Shoutmon: What are you saying?

Komajiro: Well, you, Gumdramon and Damemon are always get real touchy when it comes to stuff about Taiga and his Friends... But before we came to this Castle, you didn't even remember what their name was.

USApyon Now Taiga, Keisuke and Takumi is the only thing you three talk.

Whisper It's doesn't make any sense. Maybe you should relax and think ahead about some of these things.

Shoutmon look so angry

Shoutmon: Think ahead? What's up with you!? Do want to abandon them like this!?

USApyon: It's not like that-

Shoutmon: Then fine! Me and my friends doesn't need Yo-Kai anymore! You make us so confusing for what you said! I going to find Marina on my own without you guys!

He went up Stair

All: Shoutmon!

Meanwhile

Taiga, Keisuke and Takumi look down and Impmon walk up to them

Impmon: You're all that they have left. So then, if you don't stop this, no one will.

Taiga: (Gasp) But I... It's too late.

Impmon: You shouldn't give up for this. Say, boys. Have you noticed? Leopardmon doesn't seem to be around.

Keisuke: What do you mean?

Impmon: Just that there's no one here who would want to get in your way.

They Realized what he meant, so they went off

Impmon: Just don't make it count. Now THIS should be interesting. Try and make it enjoyable, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. It's the least you can do for me, you know.

He Laugh and he Realize

Impmon: Hey, wait. I'm enjoying this. You guys ARE something else!

Back to Shoutmon and his Friends

He wen tup Stair and his friends is wonder where their Yo-Kai friends is

Gumdramon: Shoutmon, where are they?

Damemon: Don't tell us you-

Shoutmon: Keep it to yourself!

Gumdramon use the Card and he went to the door

Shoutmon: We're not going crazy, are we? We know exactly where this is...

They are in the Digital World

Gumdramon: Yeah! This is the Digital World! Where us and Keisuke and friends used to have an Adventures!

?: Hey!

They saw Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Three Monitamon, Betsumon, Kamemon

Ballistamon: Hey, Shoutmon!

Dorulumon: So what are you going to do?

Shoutmon: Hey, guys... Um..

Kamemon: "Um" what?

Betsumon: Boss and his friends looks like a Ghost.

Cutemon: Please, Betsumon Only you could be smart enough to not notice food stuck to Your face.

Betsumon: What!?

Monitamon: Yikes, Cutemon! That's is not nice to say that to him.

Dorulumon: I don't know, Monitamon. I think Cutemon, Kamemon, Betsumon and Ballistamon on the mark.

Monitamon: What!? Not you too, Dorulumon.

Shoutmon: Oh, right! Cutemon, Kamemon, Ballistamon, Monitamon, Betsumon and Dorulumon, that's who you are!

Betsumon Did you get amnesia or something?

Shoutmon: No, Uh... just thinking aloud.

Cutemon: I know... You're thinking about THEM again!

Betsumon: Oh, I see. You're a total Ghost when he's on his mind.

Dorulumon: That would explain why he's, and those two are actin' all weird towards us.

Kamemon: We have to explore around the zone I think that you Three and Them so you guys can be ALONE, was it?

Gumdramon: Um, sure.

Monitamon: Okay, okay. We'll explore around the Zone for you and THEM for a while. Go find them, King.

Cutemon: We'll try to be Quite while we SPY on you!

Ballistamon: Um, Shoutmon is serious. Give him some space.

Cutemon: I'm just kidding.

Dorulumon Good luck, you three.

He went off to find them and they saw Psychemon, Oposummon and Dracmon

Dracmon: Hey, Gumdramon. What are you doing?

Gumdramon: I know... You're... Dracmon.

Damemon: And you must be... Oposummon.

Oposummon: Wow, thanks for remembering us. It's been like... Well... Hours ago?

Gumdramon: Um.. Nevermind. Are you feeling alright, Psychemon? Are you still under his control?

Psychemon: What? What are you TALKING about?

They got confused and then they Realized

Shoutmon: Oh, I see... You must be the Psychemon from our Memories.

Psychemon: "The Psychemon from or Memories"? Sounds like you're stuck in the zone of make-believe.

Shoutmon: I guess we are.

Dracmon: Boy, you're so Childish. How are you gonna take of THEM if you act like this?

Damemon: Hey, speaking of them-

Then the Island Zone is rumbling

Damemon: What's going on?!

Psychemon: I don't know!? Whatever it is, it can't be good! We're going to tell the Other's!

Gumdramon: Then we should go-

Psychemon: I know, I know! It's your job to be with them. Go, you three!

Shoutmon: Alright! Gumdramon, Damemon, let's go!

They went off and they saw the Digital World being Destroyed

All: The Digital World!

Then a Giant Heartless has appeared and Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon are fighting it and it has been Defeated

Shoutmon Now we have to protect them! Taiga!

Gumdramon: Keisuke!

Damemon: Takumi! Are you okay!?

They are behind them

Shoutmon: Taiga!

Gumdramon: Keisuke!

Damemon: Takumi!

Takumi: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon... You really came for us.

They hold their hands

Shoutmon: It's you... it's really you. I've been through so much just to see you.

Taiga: Yes. I wanted to see you, too. But this isn't right. I messed up. I wanted to see you... But this isn't the right way.

Gumdramon: What does he mean, Keisuke?

Keisuke: We were so lonely for so long. We just could bear it anymore. So we called out to your heart and your data and had you come all the way out to this place.

Takumi: You can for us and We're so... so happy, but... but to your hearts we had to-

Damemon: That's okay, I'm here because we promised that we would protect you.

Takumi: Damemon... Thank you.

They let go off their hand

Taiga: And we're sorry. We're not supposed to be in this picture.

?: That's true.

They saw Taiga and his friends as a Ghost

Shoutmon: Taiga?!

Gumdramon: Keisuke?!

Damemon: Takumi?!

Yuuya: That isn't us. We're not there.

Taiga 2: we don't really exist inside your heart.

Takumi: I don't exist in anyone's heart.

Keisuke 2: we never have existed anywhere.

Shoutmon: What... What are you saying? What's gotten into you? Weren't we inseparable, always Together? But then you had to go away... We came here so we'd never lose you again!

Keisuke: Was it really us you wanted to see?

Gumdramon: Of course it was! I know we've forgotten a lot of things in this Castle, but never anything about you!

They show them the Xros Loader and their Item.

Damemon: See? You gave it to us, right?

Taiga: You did. My Ring and my Xros Loader.

Keisuke: You have it all along, My Xros Loader and my Necklace.

Takumi: My Xros Loader and my good luck Charm.

Taiga 2: No! You can't believe us!

They saw them turned away

Gumdramon: What can we do now?

Takumi 2: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon Think just one more time. About who's most Important to you and who was a partner to you. Call out to that piece of Memory that glimmers faintly deep inside your hearts. No matter how far away the light gets, your heart's voice will always reach it.

Shoutmon: Who's Important to us and a Partner to us? We know who it was.

Gumdramon: It was you and your-

Then the Xros Loader, The Ring, Necklace and the Good luck Charm is Glowing and they opened their Eyes and they saw the Xros Loader and their Item change, they look at Taiga and his friends and then they turned into the boys

Damemon: Who... Who were they?

Shoutmon: I can't remember them, but that boy is so... familiar.

Gumdramon: Even that boy...

Damemon: And another one... Takumi? Taiga? Keisuke?

Shoutmon: Where are you, guys!

They left the Digital World and they saw Taiga and his friends

Shoutmon: Taiga!

Gumdramon: Keisuke!

Damemon: Takumi! It isn't you... a Person who was Important and a Partner to us. It wasn't you, is it?

Taiga: No... The boys that you are having an Adventures to you... And the one who was Important and a Partner to you... It's not us. It's them.

Shoutmon: They are, then... who were they? Cause we don't remember their name. If they were Important and a Partner to us, then why can't we remember?

Takumi: Because we went into your memories and-

?: Let me explain for them!

It was Psychemon

Psychemon: Plain and Simple. You're memory was a Train wrecked. You're not the one who's meant to protect Taiga and his friends. It's supposed to me! But you and your messed-up memories are always in the way, Shoutmon!

They's fighting him and they Defeated him and he look tired

Shoutmon: Psychemon?

Psychemon: Have some of this!

He blast them with his Dark Power

Taiga: Shoutmon!

Takumi: Damemon!

Keisuke: Gumdramon!

Psychemon walked up to them

Shoutmon: Psychemon?

Psychemon: I have won this battle.

Taiga: Psychemon! Don't do this!

Psychemon: You are done!

He's going to finished them off

Taiga: I said don't!

Then he fall down to the Floor and look lifeless

Shoutmon: Psychemon? Psychemon? Psychemon! What did you do? What have you done to him!?

Then Crusadermon appeared

Crusadermon: Broke his Heart. I'd seem it's like they smashed it to bits.

Shoutmon: Smash his heart? Then... What's will happen to Psychemon!?

Crusadermon: (Laugh) Oh, you're so much fun to watch. If it's Psychemon that you're worried, then don't. Because Psychemon wasn't here.

Damemon: What are you talking about?

Crusadermon: Do you really think I'm just gonna say this? That's too easy! Oh, what to do?

Gumdramon: Explain this to us!

They fighting her and they got injured from her attack

Crusadermon: Alright, have it your way. I think it'll kill you to hear this, but I think I can live with that. That thing lying there is just a puppet that UlforceVeedramon made it as an experiment. No more then a toy. It's funny, really. It called you a fake, but it was a fabrication all along.

Shoutmon: Psychemon... Is a fake?

Crusadermon: Fake in every possible way. It was only finished recently. How could it remember anything?

She pick him up

Crusadermon: You get it? It's memories of Taiga were just planted, not real.

She throw him to the wall

Crusadermon: Of course. That mean, all this time, it's been picking fights with you over memories- that were counterfeit, trumped up, and complete failure. Isn't that True, Taiga?

She look at their face

Crusadermon: Oh, so great... but behind this little face, you do bad things.

Keisuke: Don't touch him.

He look away from her

Damemon: How come they do something bad?

Crusadermon: You're so brainless. Don't you get it now? That's what Taiga and his friends power are about! They can enter, rearrange, and even create new memories- of anything, even things that never happened. The boys who was having an adventure with you all this time- was nothing but a manipulative Hacker's that shackles people's hearts!

Shoutmon: (Gasp) You're saying.. our memories what's nothing but...

Crusadermon: So you Finally get it. False, False, all False! Just Taiga, Keisuke and Takumi illusion, nothing more. Binding you in the chain of your memories was central to our trap. It makes me tickle to think how easily you were duped. So close for it- we were almost there. This is our only chance to turn the Digimon Warrior into our puppet, but- That jerk Impmon- he used Taiga and his Friends to betray us!

She bring out her weapon

Crusadermon: So now, I'm left with no choice but to delete you!

Shoutmon: I'll get you for this

Then Taiga and his friends stop her

Taiga: No way!

Crusadermon: Wha? It's a little late for the Hacker's who grow a Conscience. Last time I checked- YOU'RE the one who fooled around with their memories created this mess. I should tell you that I'm in an EXTREMELY foul mood. Thanks to you, all our plans are ruined!

She knocked them

Shoutmon: Taiga!

Gumdramon: Keisuke!

Damemon: Takumi!

Crusadermon: What is this? Are you upset? And you don't even actually know them?

Shoutmon: I know. But still... We made... a promise. A promise we made to Taiga and his friends to keep them safe.

Gumdramon: Maybe Our Memories are fake.

Damemon: But the promise is real to us. That's why- I've keep it

Crusadermon: Hmph! You're such a Dimwit. There is no promise and there never was! You're just delusional. Must you insist on playing the hero? Whatever. If that's the way you want it... You're going down alone!

Then someone blast her attack and someone who heal Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon and it was Their Yo-Kai friends

USApyon: Not if we can stop you, Dani!

Shoutmon: Jibanyan, Whisper!

Damemon: Komasan! Komajiro!

Gumdramon: USApyon! You all here!

Whisper: Of course we do. We were just worried about you, whis.

USApyon: And we promise! We promised that we would protect you!

They are so happy for them

Jibanyan: You won't be alone. It's always been the eight of us and we stick together, nyan...

Komasan: And that is now its going to stay, Zura!

Crusadermon: Okay... Have it your way. More pain for you means more fun for me!

They fighting her and they defeated her

Crusadermon: No... No! I refuse to lose to such a bunch of fools!

Then she's Fading

Crusadermon: What the? I'm...Fading? I can't... I... won't... ALLOW!

She has been Defeated and our heroes walk to Taigi, Keisuke and Takumi

Whisper: You must be Taiga, Keisuke and good to see you. We're are friends to Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon's and our name was-

Taiga: Whisper, USApyon, Jibanyan, Komasan and Komajiro.

Jibanyan: Yes, but how did you know our names?

Komajiro: You did it, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon! You finally found your friends, yoy'll be happy for it.

Gumdramon: I wish we thought it was true.

Whisper, Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan and Komajiro look confused

Damemon: Takumi, I have some question for you and your friends. Can you tell us about what's going on?

Takumi: Yes. It was our fault.

Hours later

Taiga: We took all the People and memory that were inside Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Heart... and little by little, we replace them with False Memory's.

USApyon: if you did... Then... What about their promise.

Keisuke: We made it all up. It was a fake. They never promised us anything. Us having an Adventures with them in the Digital World- that was a lie, just like everything else. We never met, we were not their Partner or their Friends.

Shoutmon: And you were never anything more- either...

Yuuya: No. You see, in all of your true memories, we was never really there.

Whisper: I get it, so that must mean that it was your magic and your hacking abilities that made the rest of us lose our memories, too. Is there anyway to get them back, whis?

Taiga: We can fix everything if we go to the 13th Floor. But Leopardmon, he-

Jibanyan: So, he's the one behind wll this, nyan?

Whisper: Was he the one who made us lose our memories

Keisuke: If we didn't follow his orders. He said that we will be locked in this Castle forever and be separated. I don't... Want to be alone again.

Komasan: So you did this, for what he tell you, because you don't want to see each other?

Taiga: We're so sorry.

They look sad

Shoutmon: Wait! You can't be sad.

Keisuke: Oh... Yeah. I know. I really don't have the right to.

Gumdramon: That not what he meant.

Keisuke: What do you mean?

Damemon You see... We're really not happy about you messing with our memories. But... you know- we can't really get upset at you for it, either. These memories you gave me.. In our head, I know they're lies- but they still feel right. Like the promise we made. We said we would protect you and that we wouldn't make you sad... not ever.

Shoutmon: Taiga... if you be sad now- It will make me feel guilty, like I let you down. So don't sad... okay?

Gumdramon: Until we get my memories back, smile and try to be happy. It's easier on us that way.

Taiga: Shoutmon...

Takumi: Damemon...

Keisuke: Gumdramon.

USApyon: Oh, boy. This is getting to much.

Whisper: it's alright. Shoutmon and his friends are always get jealous for kids who are better then Digimon.

Komasan: (Laugh)

Shoutmon: Hey, that's not funny!

Gumdramon: I thought you guys lose your memories, too!

Jibanyan: (Laugh) Too bad. Good friends don't forget the good stuff, nyan!

They are laughing

Damemon: No good.

Then Taiga and his friends is laughing

Shoutmon: Yes! There it is! That the Taiga I remember. Yeah... I really like it when you used to smile. Of course, that was really only in my fake memories. But what I'm feeling now definitely isn't fake. It's real.

Taiga: Thanks, even you Guys.

Gumdramon: Okay, you guys. Let's go.

Jibanyan: Yes! I can't wait to get all my memories back, nyan!

Whisper: Taiga, Takumi, Keisuke. Leopardmon is gonna be up there. So maybe you'd better stay down here.

Shoutmon: Yeah. Maybe you can look after Psychemon? We'll come get you when its over.

They left to the Thirteen floor

Taiga: Be safe, Shoutmon.

Shoutmon: I'll be okay.

To Be Continued...


	9. Defeat Leopardmon and Restore Memories

They are exploring around the Castle and Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon are looking at the Xros Loader and their item

Shoutmon: Who was it? Who's was Loyal to us and a Partner to us?

They wants to remember who it was and doesn't know

Shoutmon: Nothing.

Damemon: Nope.

Gumdramon: No clue.

Komasan: Don't remember?

Shoutmon: No. We only remember Taiga and his Friends. Come on, do you remember anything at all?

Jibanyan: (Sigh) Nope, Sorry, Shoutmon. It's important, but we just can't remember... I don't want to be, but I'm get so worried, nyan.

Whisper: Then we should make a promise!

All: Huh?

Whisper: What you said back there makes my mindmgot an idea. Whatever you make a promise that's so big and huge. Maybe it gives you the courage to face the fear!

Damemon: Courage...

USApyon: Yeah! Let's do this! Even if we get scared, or in trouble- or even if we get seperated-

Whisper: Or even if we will forget each of here-

Komasan: Losing our mind.

Jibanyan: Our Friendship.

Komajiro: And our memories.

Shoutmon: But we can always be teams.

Damemon: Our times together will never fade.

Gumdramon: Whatever happens- We're friends.

USApyon: All for one and one for all.

Back to Taiga and his friends

They are look after Psychemon and then Leopardmon appeared

Hours later

Leopardmon walk out off the door and then Impmon appeared

Impmon: You have some nerve to show your treasonous face around here... some never indeed-

Impmon: Treasonous? I don't know what you are talking about.

Leopardmon: Why you, let Taiga and his friends go? If it weren't for you needless meddling- We could have turned the Digimon Warriors to come and serve us.

Impmon: Oh, yeah, your big plan. You use Taiga and his Friends to rewrite Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Memory piece by little piece. And they turns into a total puppets. Then, using Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, Taiga, Takumi and Keisuke together, you and Crusadermon overthrow the Organization. Am I correct? I would say that YOU are the traitor, Leopardmon.

Leopardmon: Since when you were so suspicious to us?

Impmon: Do you think one of us have a heart to believe anyone?

Leopardmon: Really. So you only eliminate UlforceVeemon to obtain proof of our plan?

Impmon That, I didn't want to do, because it was your order.

He bring out his weapon

Impmon: And remember this: "You must Eliminate the traitor." I always do this, Leopardmon.

Hours later

Impmon: Crusadermon paid the price for disloyalty when she disappeared... you must do the same!

He attack him

Impmon: The Organization's betrayed in that name, I will defeat you.

Leopardmon: This line but not you.

Impmon: Well, had to try it once, you know.

He attacked him again and he bring out Something and it was Taiga, Takumi and Keisuke

Impmon: Don't tell me you use them as your Shield. Won't do you any good, I'm afraid.

Leopardmon: I wonder. Are you listening, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon?

Impmon knows that Shoutmon and his Friends made it here

Leopardmon: Impmon said he's willing to hit Taiga and his Friends to get me. You won't let that happen, will ya?

Impmon: Aw, man. You're Leopardmon's puppet now?

Shoutmon: Once you're done, he's next!

Impmon: Hmph. Now, Shoutmon. We've got more in common than you might think. I'd really rather not fight you... But I can't dishonour the Organization, now, can I?

He's fighting him and he has been Defeated

Impmon: You're better than I though you'd be. It was worth saying you after all.

Gumdramon: Saving us? What are you talking about?

Impmon: Sorry, I would hate to keep the suspense.

He Disappeared

Damemon: Impmon.

They know that Leopardmon is gone and they went to the door

Hours Later

Shoutmon and his friends has found Leopardmon with Taiga, Keisuke and Takumi

Leopardmon: You've defeated Impmon? (chuckled) The Power of Mystic, Warrior and Guardian's Digimon power- how I've longed to make it my own.

Gumdramon: Let them go now!

Leopardmon: You've no chance of winning. Boys... Erase Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Memory.

They all Realized what he said

Takumi: You mean, they will...

Leopardmon: Yes. Their Data and their Hearts will be gone forever.

Whisper: Their Data and their Heart's gone?

Jibanyan: You can do that, nyan?

Leopardmon: I'd rather have preferred him unmarred, but he can be build- more to my liking wish time. Boys, do it..

Keisuke: We can't. Shoutmon and his friends forgive us even when we received them. So how could I destroy their heart and their data? There's no way! We don't care what happens to us. We won't hurt them!IWe won't do it!

Leopardmon: Then you will-power

Shoutmon: Do it, Taiga! We don't care! You can erase our Memories!

Whisper: What! Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, are you crazy!

Gumdramon: Who will we look after if we don't have Keisuke and his friends? So just do it! Erase our memories. Destroy our heart and data.

Damemon: We promised! We'll always protect you! You have to believe me!

Taiga: Shoutmon...

Keisuke: Gumdramon...

Takumi: Damemon...

Shoutmon: We don't need any memories to take on someone like Leopardmon!

Jibanyan: That's right, nayn! Even if Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon forgets it all. Me, USApyon, Komasan, Komajiro and Whisper won't forget them!

Whisper: He's right! We will remember everything about Shoutmon and His Friends!

Gumdramon: You see. We'll had all our friends ' memories. So we can piece my own together again!

Leopardmon: You brainless Digimons. If they uses their powers to erase your memory, you'll be nothing but an empty shell. Your hearts and your date will be no longer be able to feel or to care. Just like- UlforceVeedramon's failure imitation of your Psychemon.

?: You think?

A portal is appeared and it was Replica Psychemon and he fight John

Leopardmon: Impossible!

Shoutmon: Psychemon!

Psychemon: Not quite. Just an Imitation.

Leopardmon: (Growl) You're a shell- shell who has had everything taken. Everything!

Psychemon: What can you possibly think I ever had? Both my body, a data, my power and my heart are fake. But... there is one memory. I'll keep... even if it's just a lie! Whether it was a promise or not... I will protect Taiga!

Leopardmon: Foolish Digimon...

He brings out his weapon and he's fight them

Leopardmon: You would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories born of lies? You would be one who has a heart, yet cast aside your heart's freedom? You turn from the truth because your hearts and date is weak- You will never defeat me!

They are fighting him and they defeated him and then he's gone

USApyon: Did we defeated him, Dani?

Shoutmon: Yeah.

?: You could say that.

It was Leopardmon and he's still alive

Leopardmon: However, what you destroyed was merely an illusion of me.

Psychemon: Really!?

He attack him and he disappeared

Psychemon: Another imitation.

They saw a door

Gumdramon: Is he... Inside?

Keisuke: Yep.

Shoutmon I knew it. I can feel his power. It's trying to destroy my heart and my data.

Komasan: You, we'll just take care of him together, Zura!

USApyon: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, let's go, Dani.

Shoutmon: Psychemon... Protect Taiga and his friends.

He heard what he said.

Psychemon: You sure?

Shoutmon: Can I?

Psychemon: Sure.

They heading to the door

Jibanyan: This is it. The final battle, nyan!

Komajiro: Are you ready, Zura?

They walk to the door and then it open so went to find Leopardmon and he saw him

Leopardmon: Soon the emptiness will suffer your heart and data- here in this world of nothingness!

He's on a monster

Leopardmon: As lightless oblivion devours you- drown in the ever blooming darkness!

He's fighting him and then he got teleported, after that he has been Defeated

Leopardmon: (Scream)

He is Fading away and Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon left, They closed the Door and Gumdramon sealed it with his power of Mystic and the Door has disappeared

Shoutmon: Your Alright, Psychemon?

Psychemon: I'm not Psychemon, I'm a Fake. I'm not a Real Digimon. I can't remember why I was created or where or when... All that's inside of me- is time with you and Taiga. But I know those memories are not real.

Whisper: Um, Taiga. Can't you use your Magic and hacking abilities to put Psychemon's memory back to normal?

Taiga: I don't, know-

Psychemon: It's alright. I'll deal with that.

He's going to leave

Shoutmon: Psychemon, hold it! Who cares if someone created you? You are you and nobody else. You have your own heart inside you. Those feelings and memories are yours and yours alone. They're Special!

Psychemon: Shoutmon. You're a lucky Digimon King. I don't have to be real to see how really your feelings are. That's good enough.

He left

Shoutmon: Psychemon! Psychemon...

USApyon: Can you put our memories back now?

Taiga: Yes. Not remembering something doesn't really mean that it's gone.

Whisper: What does that men?

Takumi: When you remember one thing, that leads to remembering another- and then another and then another. Our memories are connected. Many pieces are linked together like they're in the chain- that makes up each of us. We don't actually erase any memories- just take apart the links are rearrange then. You still have all your memories.

Komasan: So you can put them back together, Zura?

Keisuke: Yes, but first. We have to undo the chains of memories we made on my own. After we've done that, we have to gather up the memories scattered across each of your heart's and then reconnect them. It might take some time. But I think it might work No- it will work. We're Sure of it. It's our turn to look after you.

Damemon: Okay. We all can trust you.

Whisper Realize something

Whisper: Hold on! You said you'd have to undo the link of the memories you made. But that mean we will-

Takumi: Yes. You won't be able to remember anything about this Castle.

Shoutmon: Not even you and you friends?

Taiga: We are so sorry. It's the only way, I'm afraid.

They turned back

Taiga: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, you got a choice to make. You can lose your memories if this Castle and reclaim your old ones... or keep your memories here and give up the Memories that you lost.

Gumdramon: Do we have to... choice?

Takumi: Yeah.

They know they will forget Taiga and his friends and this Castle, but they can't not do it, because it will hurt Taiga and his friends even their memories about them weren't real, but know the promise they made those promise from those boys and now they made their choice

Shoutmon: Make us like we was.

Takumi: Well, Alright. Nobody needs to keep a bunch of memories that aren't real, right? You want to remember all of the people who are really important you. Anybody would choose that.

Hours later

They made it to the Chamber pod to recovered the memories

Jibanyan: All we need to do is to sleep in that?

Taiga: Yeah. It will take a while, but We'll take care of you.

Komasan: But, when we wake up, we won't remember who you are anymore.

Jibanyan And how can we ever thank you, nyan?

Whisper: Don't worry about that. I'll just make a big note in my Yo-Kai Pad. And it will say, "Thank Taiga, Keisuke and Takumi".

Komajiro: Okay. That makes me feel better.

USApyon: Well, good night.

Takumi: Good night, USApyon.

He, Jibanyan, Whsiper, Komasan and Komajiro left

Taiga: You too.

Shoutmon: Sure.

Takumi: All of this may have started with a lie... but we're really am glad that we could meet you, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon.

Gumdramon: Yeah, even us. When we finally found you, and even when we remember your name, we were happy. The way we felt then- That was no lie.

Keisuke: Goodbye.

Damemon: Actually, it's not a goodbye. When we wake up, I'll find you. And then there will be no lies. We're gonna be friends for real. Promise us, okay?

Keisuke: You're going to forget, making that promise.

Shoutmon: If the chain of memories comes apart, the link will still be there, right? So the memory of our promise will always be inside us somewhere. I'm sure of it.

Taiga: Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay, it's a promise.

Gumdramon: Good. Until later.

Gumdramon and Keisuke are holding hands, Shoutmon and Taiga are Fist Bump, Damemon and Takumi are hugging and now the Digimon's went to their Chamber Pods

Takumi: A Promise... Hmm... Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, some of your memories's links are deep in the shadows of your heart and we won't be able to find them. But don't worry. You made another promise to someone who you could never replace. They are your light. The light within the darkness. Remember them, and all the memories lost in the shadows of your heart will come into the light.

Gumdramon: Another Promise.

Taiga: Look at the Xros Loader and your item, we changed it's shape when we changed your memory- But when you though of them just once, it went back to the way it was.

They look at the Xros Loader and the Ring, Necklace and the Good Luck Charm and now the Chamber Pod's is closing and Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon sleeping

In Shoutmon's Heart

He closed his Eyes and Taiga appeared and then all the People he met has appeared even Psychemon and a boy

Shoutmon: Taiki!

Then he saw his Friends who he met them

Shoutmon: My friends.

Then he saw Taiga Fading

Shoutmon: Taiga?

Taiga: Don't worry about me. You might forget about me... but with our promise I can come back.

Shoutmon: A Promise is a promise.

Taiga: Yes. One day the light- it will be ours, and it will bring us together. Til then- I'll be in your heart.

Shoutmon: Yes. Forgotten- but not lost.

In Gumdramon's Heart

He closed his Eyes and Keisuke aappeared and then all the People he met has appeared even Dracmon and a boy

Gumdramon: Taigiru!

Then he saw his Friends who he met them

Gumdramon: My friends.

Then he saw Keisuke Fading

Gumdramon: Keisuke?

Keisuke: It's alright. You might forget about me... but with our promise I can come back.

Gumdramon: A Promise is a promise.

Keisuke: Yeah. One day the light- it will be ours, and it will bring us together. Til then- I'll be in your heart.

Gumdramon: Yep. Forgotten- but not lost.

In Damemon's Heart

He closed his Eyes and Takumi appeared and then all the People he met has appeared even Opposummon and a boy

Damemon: Yuu!

Then he saw his Friends who he met them

Damemon: My friends.

Then he saw Takumi Fading

Damemon: Takumi?

Takumi: It's okay, Damemon. You might forget about me... but with our promise I can come back.

Damemon: A Promise is a promise.

Takumi: Of coruse. One day the light- it will be ours, and it will bring us together. Til then- I'll be in your heart.

Damemon: Sure. Forgotten- but not lost.

The End


	10. Psychemon and Friend's Story

Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon are drifting in the Darkness and then they have been awaken

Dracmon: What happen to us?

Opossummon: I don't know. This place looks scary.

Psychemon: Where are we?

?: Stay asleep.

Dracmon: A voice? Who's there?

?: You should remain asleep. Here, between light and dark.

Psychemon: Between... what? (Gasp) Fuyunyan! Where is he?

Dracmon: We don't know. Together we closed the door to. After that-

?: You came drifting here by yourself. You did not have the strength to overcome the darkness. Or... maybe you were close to it.

Psychemon: You're saying we're some kind of demon Digimon.

?: Hmph. Turn from the light. Shut your eyes. Here, blanket by the darkness, sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal. But...

A Card has appeared

Dracmon: It's a card. Not like mine.

Psychemon: What's with the card?

?: It's is a door to the truth. Take it and your sleep ends, as you take the first step towards the truth. But know this the truth will bring you pain. Will you still go? There is no returning to the security of sleep.

Psychemon grab the Card

Psychemon: This place is uncomfortable for us to take a nap.

?: That was very well said, Psychemon, Dracmon, Opossummon.

Then the Card is Glowing and they got teleported in Castle Oblivion

Psychemon: A Door to the Truth. I wonder...

He use the card and the door has opened and they are in Hollow Bastion

Opossummon: This place is Hollow Bastion!

?: What you see is not real. It's the world of your memory.

Dracmon: Wait... Our memories?

?: The things you remember from your time at Black Myotismon's castle became a Card, and that card made this world. You've seen everything here before, haven't you?

Psychemon: I think... What can we do? Are we going to learn something? Maybe meet people?

?: You would meet the people in your memories. Ordinarily.

Opossummon: What do you mean?

Then the Voice is gone

Opossummon: Hey! Don't ignored us! You cannot go silent on us!

Psychemon: Just forget . But it has better be you we run across next, Voice.

They went off and they are in the room

Psychemon: Hm. Everything IS just how we remember it. Even this room...

?: It must be nice being back in your old bedroom. Think of all the memories...

Dracmon: Him, again? Listen, but these memories we couldn't do without. Myotismon gave us this room.

?: So he did. And you lived here, tempted by the darkness he offered. You cast away your home, your friends, everything... but at least they gave you a nice room.

Psychemon: Enough!

They ran off and they've in a Hallway

Dracmon: No one's here, too?

Psychemon: I guess. There's nothing but Heartless inside the castle.

Opossummon: Voice! We know you're watching us- so tell us! Where all the People from our Memories?

?: Do you want to see them?

Psychemon: Of course we are!

?: But you cast them aside.

Psychemon: What?

?: You dreamt of the outside world, and you passed through the door to darkness. Behind you, you left your partner's, friends, home- everything- all in pursuit of darkness.

Dracmon: But we case that aside, too!

?: And what do you have to show for it? First your home, then the dark. Your heart only knows how to cast away. It's empty- like that room. Like your memories. That's why you don't meet anyone. Your heart is hollow- except for the residual darkness.

Psychemon: Lies! We rejected the darkness!

?: Ha ha ha... Did you really, now?

They left the Hallway and he meet Myotismon

Myotismon: I knew you would return, Psychemon, Dracmon, Opossummon

Psychemon: Myotismon!? You're alive!?

Myotismon: You all didn't realize?. I am a figment from your memory.

Psychemon: Of all the people we could run into, it had to be you.

Myotismon: Yes. After all, your hearts is steeped in darkness. You cwn only see those who exist in that same darkness..

Psychemon: No...

Myotismon: Be grateful you have someone to keep you company. Your heart is empty. We're it not for the darkness it contains, you would be completely alone.

Opossummon: That's sounding pretty good right about now.

Myotismon: Listen. You once turned to me to sate your hunger for darkness. You want me here. Who but I am grant you the darkness you long for?

Psychemon: There was a time we did want you around. We surrendered our hearts to the dark. But not again. You and your darkness have nothing to offer. All we did was lose myself... Empty ourselves. We're finished with all that. If we're stuck seeing people like you, people of the dark... We're take you down one by one!

Myotismon: Then you mustn't forget to destroy yourself last. For, like me, you are one of the dark.

Dracmon: That's fine by us. We turned to darkness because our heart is weak. And I hate being weak. It's like I'm my own with Psychemon and Opossummon enemy. And seeing people like you embrace the darkness just makes it worse! We have enough of you, Myotismon!

Myotismon: So you all hate the Darkness enough to fight it. Oh, the agony you must feel! Then let me end your pain, Psychemon, Dracmon, Opossummon- end it forever... with the wondrous power of darkness!

They going to fight and they defeated him

Thy left Hollow Bastion and they are in Castle Oblivion

?: Why do you shun the darkness?

Psychemon: Look, we know you heard us- every word we said to Myotismon.

?: Darkness is your weapon. It is time you learned you must accept it.

Dracmon: What are you saying?

?: Stop resisting. Accept the Darkness. You have no choice...

Then it was Quartzmon

Quartzmon: If you are to serve me again!

Psychemon: I knew it was you... Quartzmon.

Quartzmon: Well. You don't seem surprised.

Psychemon: All you have been saying about is the darkness. We can only assume you wanna pull me back in... so you can play puppet master on my Partner.

Quartzmon: Clever, Digimon. I knew you'd be the one to most appropriately serve me. And now, surrendered me again-

Psychemon: No! I will never let you take over my data and control my Partner!

He attacked him but the darkness Shield Mephiles and now Psychemon got hurt

Dracmon: Psychemon!

Opossummon: Are you alright?

Quartzmon: Do you really think that you could do me harm? A weak Digimon like you could even defeat Shoutmon- and you had darkness on your side.

Psychemon: (Panting) Beg your pardon... for being weak...

Quartzmon: You are weak. You need Darkness. Surrender. Bow to darkness. Bow to me.

Dracmon: We would never do that!

Quartzmon: Only the darkness can offer to you all of the strength that you will need.

?: You're wrong!

They saw a Light's

Psychemon: That voice... Fuyunyan? Is that you?

Fuyunyan: That's right! Remember, Psychemon, you and your Friends are not alone.

He went into their Hearts

Fuyunyan: And Remember. The light'll never give up on you. You'll always find it even in the deepest darkness!

Psychemon: Alright.

He get up

Dracmon: We won't lose to darkness. Not ever.

Quartzmon: You think that feeble lights can save you from the darkness that I command?

They fighting him

Quartzmon: You shall feel the darkness everywhere!

Psychemon: Give me all you've got. We'll give it right back!

They defeated him

Psychemon: What's the matter? Is that all you for?

Quartzmon: It seem to me that you are intent on resisting the darkness. All right. Then see it to yourself.

He show 4 Cards

Quartzmon: This is a Card crafted from your memory. Advance through the world it creates and soon, you will understand... Chasing after light is not the way. It will not give you distance from the darkness. There is no running from the darkness.

Psychemon: That's okay. We won't run away from the Darkness. Just give it to me. We'll enter the world in the end, if we haven't given into the darkness... Then we will win.

He throw the card to them and they grab it

Quartzmon: And, one more thing.

He use his power and now the Darkness is flowing into Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon's heart

Psychemon: What happen!?

Quartzmon: I simply tempered the darkness that yet remain in your hearts.

Dracmon: You think that we'd rely on darkness?

Quartzmon: To use it or not is your choice. I'll be waiting, Psychemon, Dracmon, Opossummon... for you to sense it and yield to the darkness in your hearts!

He disappeared

A Dog Digimon is sensing something and then a a Knight Digimon Appeared

?: What? No hello for me, Dynasmon?

Then UlforceVeedramon appeared

UlforceVeedramon: What's happening, Caturamon? I want to know now.

Caturama: Great to see you, UlforceVeedramon. It's a shame. The Organization used to be the rope that bound us together.

UlforceVeedramon: You're only Number 6! Why you-

Dynasmon: Enough, UlforceVeedramon. Caturamon, tell us. What did you detact?

Caturamon: Visitors. I picked up two scents in the Castle's lowest Basement. One of them was Myotismon-

UlforceVeedramon: Ridiculous. That vampire digimon is gone. He cannot return from the realm of darkness of his own volition.

Caturamon: If you could let me finish... the scent belonged no to the real Myotismon but to a very convincing double. But I truly cannot say much beyond that since the double is no more. Our other visitor saw to that.

Dynasmon: And who was it?

Caturamon: I did not know for sure... But the scent was very similar to that of the Superior.

UlforceVeedramon: And yet, not quite the same, is it? This truly piques my curiosity.

Caturamon: Now- what can we do?

Dynasmon: We wait- see what develops.

Back to Psychemon, Dracmon, Opossummon

Dracmon: Something smells... strange... what's that scent? It's so familiar...

Back to Psychemon and friends

All: (Gasp) Darkness.

Psychemon:It's the smell of darkness. I can't believe this is happening. The darkness even seeped into my skin...

Fuyuynan: Don't worry, Digimon.

They saw a light

Psychemon: Fuyunyan!

He appeared as an illusion

Opossumon: You're here. (Gasp) What happened to you? We can see... right through you.

Fuyunyan: Weird, yeah? We can only send a bit of our power to this place with them. That's why I have a request for you.

Opossummon: Request for us?

Fuyunyan: Listen, Digimon. Just because darkness holds you, don't let go of who you are. You've got to fight the darkness inside of you! It won't be easy to do, I know. And remember this. Even in the darkest darkness, there's always a little bit of light.

Psychemon: Light within Darkness...

Fuyunyan: You, your friends and us have seen it. The far, welcoming light inside the door to darkness... The light of Kingdom Hearts- it will show you the way. Please don't give up. Believe in the light. Thats the request of our Heart.

Psychemon: Okay... We'll do what we can.

Fuyunyan: Trust me. I'll try to find a way to reach you. I'll get there, I promise.

They gonna shake his hands, but they went through his hands

Dracmon: Oh... You're an illusion.

Fuyunyan: That's okay. We shook hands in our hearts, remember? We're connected, you, your friends and us.

Psychemon: Guess, we are.

They disappeared

Meanwhile

Caturamon: I have identified the scent. It is Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon.

UlforceVeedramon: Psychemon? Dracmon? Opossummon? They have been emerged from the realm of darkness?

Caturamon: Their existence- it was once doubled in the darkness.

UlforceVeedramon: I see... That's why you mistook Psychemon for the Superior. The dark power given to Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon, facilitated their Escape from its realm.

Caturamon: But I want to know is why they appeared in Castle Oblivion.

UlforceVeedramon: That's really quite simple. Their existence resonates with that of another Digimon.

Caturamon: Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon are here in the Castle?

UlforceVeedramon: They arrived before Psychemon and his Friends arrived. Leopardmon is already using Taiga, Keisuke and Takumi unique powers to meddle with Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Hearts.

Caturamon: Without even bothering to consult us.

UlforceVeedramon: It looks like he desperately wants the Digimon Warriors for himself- what a stupid plan, of course. Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's is not such an interesting existence. The entity that holds true value- is Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon, the Digimon heroes of Darkness.

Back to Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon

They saw UlforceVeedramon

UlforceVeedramon: I guess you're Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon.

Psychemon: Are you working with Quartzmon?

UlforceVeedramon: You have been Mistaken. Let me say that he is not the Quartzmon with which you are familiar. He is Quartzmon and he is not Quartzmon. Perhaps a "Nobody" best convey the idea.

Psychemon: I don't like that kind of Riddle. Keep trying.

UlforceVeedramon: He belongs to neither the light nor the dark but walks the twilight between. (Chuckled) Catching for that? Oh, that's it, you also stand in between the light and the darkness. It looks like we have much in common.

Dracmon: Maybe... Like you said, there really is Darkness left inside of me. But so what? Darkness is now my enemies to us! And so are you for reeking that bad smell!

UlforceVeedramon: Oh! So it's a fight that you hasn't. Very well! I should take you down!

They is fighting him and they defeated him

UlforceVeedramon: (Laugh) I fine, coursing through you, there is a darkness of formidable power growing! Well, worth the trouble aggravating you. All this Excitement has provided me with invaluable data.

Psychemon: Want do you mean!?

UlforceVeedramon: Thanks, Psychemon.

He disappeared

Dracmon: He's gone.

Opossummon: How come we didn't notice?

Psychemon: I think we have been tricked.

Meanwhile

Dynasmon: What's happening to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's

Caturamon: Taiga, Keisuke and Tamuki's powers are being used to shuffle their memories as we speak. UlforceVeedramon may well success in getting his puppet. Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's would be a valuable asset to the Organization... but Leopardmon and Crusadermon's actions, they- leave me quite uneasy.

Dynasmon: Now, there was Impmon Who knows what that Digimon is thinking...

Caturamon: UlforceVeedramon should take care of this. His replica is soon to be completed.

Dynasmon: But then, UlforceVeedramon dispises Leopardmon. Think of the mess it would make. So we must tell him. Isn't it better that UlforceVeedramon clean up the mess than leave it to us?

Back to Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon

They left the World and he saw someone

Dracmon: (Gasp) It's that...

Psychemon: It can't be...

Opossummon: It is...

It was his Replica of Psychemon

Replica: Surprised? I guess you could be. After all, I look just like you. I'll tell you who I am. I am an exact replica of you that UlforceVeedramon made off on your data.

Psychemon: So you're a copy of me?

Replica: (Angry) I'm not a Copy! I don't care if you're "real"! You're not better enough! We share the same body and the same data. But there is one easy way to tell us apart, though!

He point at him

Replica: Unlike you, I am afraid of nothing.

Psychemon: You mean... You calling me a fool?

Replica: You're afraid the dark and Quartzmon! Quartzmon will take over you're Data and control your Partner again. And the darkness inside you still scared you, no matter what happens to you

Psychemon: (Growl)

Replica: But I am Different to you. I embrace the darkness. I can make it do whatever I want.

He bring his Dark Suit and his weapon

Replica: So let me help you and your friends clean the floor.

He is fighting him and he defeated him

Psychemon: Hey, Copy! I though I heard you say to me, that you're gonna help us clean the floor!

Replica: You can laugh everytime. But don't forget, I'm still new, I'm get stronger and stronger. The next time we fight, you're gone!

Psychemon: And it's gonna be you!

He attack him, but the darkness blast him

Dracmon: Are you okay?

Opossummon: So he is stronger then you.

Replica: (Laugh) It's amazing to have darkness on my data. You are SO messing up. How can you be afraid of something that can be so thrilling?

Psychemon: Enough!

Replica: Hmph! So now the fool is playing though. So long, Real one. Hope you don't miss me.

He ran away

Psychemon: Stop!

Dracmon: Let him go.

Opossummon: We'll face him again.

Psychemon: Fine. Hmph! This time... I am not a fool.

Meanwhile

Replica Psychemon has appeared

UlforceVeedramon: So then, how's the real Digimon?

Replica: He's Foolish. In no time at all, I'll be better than him.

UlforceVeedramon: If you are can you be interested in meeting another who's considered a Digimon?

Replica: You talking about Shoutmon and his friends. I know that they're here somewhere in this Castle. You want me to take care of him?

UlforceVeedramon: Hmm... Of course... I intend to make good use of you.

Replica: No Problem. The real Psychemon was nothing. Shoutmon won't be, either. They're no match for me.

Back to Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon

He wants to find the Replica

Dracmon: Psychemon! Wait!

Opossummon: Don't leave us here!

Psychemon: Where are you! Show yourself, copy!

Quartzmon: Copy? Oh, no... That's not exactly the right word.

He appeared

Dracmon: What do you mean? Isn't he just a copy of Psychemon?

Quartzmon: More like a model. He is an example of what you should try to be. He accepts the darkness... just like you once couldn't help but accept me. But now you are scared. Perhaps YOU are the one who is being fake. Fake when you pretend to have no fear and afraid of me.

Opossummon: How could he be afraid of the Dark?

Quartzmon: Inside of the card world's... you grappled desperately with the darkness. Desperation is fear. You fight the darkness because it is what scared you.

Psychemon look Angry

Psychemon: Stop it!

He attack him, but the Darkness just blast him again

Quartzmon: Stubborn Digimon.

He throw 4 Cards to them and they grab it

Quartzmon: So continue your fight, if you must. Eventually, you will learn. You cannot resist the darkness.

He disappeared

Meanwhile

Impmon: What do you want, UlforceVeemon? It's not very often we see you topside.

UlforceVeemon: I am here to help you. You obviously believe this Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon has much potential, but I remain unconvinced they are truly worth such codding. I think an experience would show if they really is or any value to us.

Crusadermon: Again with this.. It just some excuses so you can take out your little experiences, that's all.

UlforceVeemon: I'm Intelligent. Experience are what I do, yes.

Impmon: Oh, well.. You can do what ever you want. But you know, I think testing Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon is just a cover for testing your valet.

UlforceVeemon: Valet? Those Digimon is a product of pure research.

Crusadermon: What they actually are, were toys.

UlforceVeemon: And you need to know how to be silent.

Impmon: Okay. Since you came here to us, you should have this.

He give him a Card of the Digital World

Impmon: It's a Present from my elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us.

Then the Replica appeared

Impmon: This card holds the memories of Shoutmon, Psychemon and their friend's home.

Replica: It's just a Card, how come it's so valuable?

Crusadermon: With a little help from Taiga and his friends, you'll have all the real Psychemon's memories. Maybe we can get them to make you forget you're noting but a fake. Instead, we will remake your data and your heart so you can be- the exact same as the real Psychemon, alright?

Replica: Wait? You want to remake my heart and my data!? The Real Psychemon is a fool who was afraid of the Dark. Why would I want with a heart of a weak Digimon!?

Crusadermon: Any questions, UlforceVeedramon? After all, you do want to test Shoutmon and his Friends, don't you?

UlforceVeedramon: I think I like that.

Replica: How could you!? Are you betraying me!?

UlforceVeedramon: You should know this, I would make good use of you, haven't I.

Replica: Huh?

Cursadermon: It's okay, I'm sure it won't hurt you.

Psychemon: Maybe this one you!

He attack her, but he got knocked out from her attack

Crusadermon: (Laugh) Stupid little Digimon! Think you would ever scratch me. Where would ever get a though I this? But- look on the bright side. Along with everything else in your head, Taiga will erase your memory of me hitting you. Instead, he will implant the friendliest little memories you could ever hope for! It's not big deal that they were lies.

Replica: Stop. Stop!

Hours Later

Taiga, Keisuke and Takumi look down and Cursadermon approach them

Crusadermon: What's with the long face, boys? Is there something that's been trembling you? Are you feeling sad about tinkering with Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's? Or maybe you-

Replica: That's enough, Crusadermon. Taiga- he doesn't want to remember Shoutmon even his Friends.

Crusadermon: Are you sure?

Replica: That's okay.. Whatever's bothering you. I'll make them go away.

He show Taiga an Orange Xros Loader and the Ring

Replica: I swear it on this- the Xros Loader and the ring you gave me. See you.

He left

Crusadermon: That is amazing. It's almost like you completely made his heart from scratch. Nice job with the Xros Loader and the items. I didn't know you could use memories to transform object like cards into keepsakes. You used the same trick on Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, was it? You've changed Their Partner's Xros Loader and their item with your magic, didn't you? It won't be long before Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon forgets about Their Partner'scompletely! Then they'll be all yours.

Takumi: They won't forget.

Crusadermon: Why is that?

Keisuke: No matter how much we change their memory, Gumdramon and his Friends will never forget their Partners.

Taiga: Memories of us- More false memories of us will just make their feelings for Failing and his friends even stronger than before. Because... I'm the shadow of Taiki. Takumi is the shadow of Yuu. And Keisuke is a Shadow of Taigiru.

Crusadermon: What's with you anyway? That should be your incentive not to mess anything up. Just do a. Good job rewriting the Digimon's Heart. Then you can actually be somebody- and longer just Taiki and his Friends shadow. You'll be real in Shoutmon and their friend's Heart.

They glared at her

Meanwhile

Caturamon knows the Scent and Dynasmon has appeared

Dynasmon: UlforceVeedramon is no more.

Caturamon: Of course, his scent is gone. Impmon struck him down... something I find deployed - Agents Digimon of the Organization striking each other down.

Dynasmon: Our problem is Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. UlforceVeedramon proved to be no match for Leopardmon, yet he's still under Taiga and his friend's control.

Caturamon: But we cannot eliminate Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, can we?

Dynasmon: Yes. For our Superior- he is in dire need of the hero of light. When light loses sight of its path- we may find use for the dark. What we must do- is obtain the darkness.

Caturamon: Psychemon. Of course.

Back to Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon

Dracmon: Psychemon, how many cards we have?

Psychemon: Only one.

Opossummon: So if we can get through this, will we be free of the darkness?

Psychemon: Don't know, but let's find out.

He use the Card and he went to the door

After that they saw Dynasmon

Psychemon: That scent... You're another one of those "Nobodies."

Dynasmon: You did quite well, this far. But to posses your powers, and yet fear the darkness... what a waste.

Dracmon: We are not... Scare!

Dynasmon I scent that you three do. You're also capable of controlling the darkness. Cast away your useless dear. Open your heart. Embrace the darkness.

Psychemon: What happen if we say no?

Dynasmon: Then you lose both Light and Darkness- and disappear!

He unleashed his power

Dynasmon: I, Dynasmon, will not yield to the frail heart- of an infantile fool! Now, stop resisting- and let the darkness in!

He's fighting him and he has been Defeated

Psychemon: Goodbye!

Dracmon: Take this, card!

Opossummon: Have a Balloon!

They are going to finished him

Dynasmon: Not quite!

He hit them and they're on a Ceiling and they landed on their floor, Unconscious

Dynasmon: You were too much for that.

He approached him and the Darkness is flowing in Psychemon's Body and now he's on his Dark suit and then he defeated Dynasmon

Psychemon: Too slow.

Dynasmon: You are the Superior.

He's Fading away

Dynasmon Forgive me, Caturamon. This was a fight I should not want.

In Psychemon _s Heart_

He's drifting in Darkness

Quartzmon: I see you now... clearly.

Psychemon wake up

Psychemon: Dynasmon!?

Quartzmon: Psychemon... I can see your heart...

Psychemon: No... it's can't be. Darkness this smell could only... only be-

Quartzmon: That's it, remember me... Let me drift into your heart...

Psychemon: Quartzmon!?

Quartzmon: (Laugh) You called out my name. You have been thinking about me... You're afraid of the darkness I command. Good... The more you think of me, the closer my return draws. And when I have awoken, I will take hold...

Then Quartzmon appeared

Quartzmon Your heart and your data will be mine!

He's gonna reach him and then a light saved him

Fuyunyan: Psychemon! You have to fight! Don't let him win!

Then Fuyunyan appeared as an Illusion and he is protecting Psychemon

Psychemon: Fuyunyan!

Quartzmon: You meddlesome Yo-Kai!

Then Psychemon has awakened

Dracmon: He's awake.

Opossummon: Oh. Thank goodness.

Psychemon: What happen?

Dracmon: You got Unconscious and we were worried about yoi.

Psychemon: Fuyunyan... He protected me... Fuyuynan? Where are you? Please talk to me!

Dracmon: What's got into you?

Then he knows they are inside their heart

Psychemon: I don't know, but... I do know he's in my heart.

Meanwhile

Caturamon: Dynasmon is gone as well...

Then Impmon appeared and he's alive after the battle from Shoutmon's Battle

Impmon: UlforceVeedramon, Crusadermon, Dynasmon... I wonder who will be next in line.

Caturamon: Looks like it's gonna be you.

Impmon: Nope! I fough that Digimon already. He think I'm gone for good. But no, I think it'll be Leopardmon next. For reciting the Organization and targeting Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. I hope they moves exactly as their heart s commands them to. So then, what about you? I though you guys had plans for Psychemon and his friends.

Caturamon: Yes, we were going to set him off against the Traitors... But with Leopardmon gone, there is no more need. He is nothing but a nuisance now.

Impmon: And they became Dangerous, as well. After all, Psychemon took down Dynasmon.

Caturamon: You know that is not how I do things. Tell me, did you obtain the Data on Psychemon and his Friends home?

Back to Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon

The Castle is Shakin

Opossummon: Ah! What's happening!

Dracmon: The Castle is Shaking!

Psychemon: And... one of the scents is gone- a really strong one.

Then Caturamon appeared

Caturamon: The keeper of this Castle, Leopardmon, has just been fallen by the Digimon Warriors.

Psychemon: Warriors... You're talking about Shoutmon! He and his friends are here!?

Caturamon: Yes. Want to see them? But... can you face them?

Dracmon: What are you talking about?

Caturamon: The world of darkness, and Quartzmon's shadow, still nest with your heart. Do you plan to face Shoutmon and his friends like this? Are you not sad? Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon's fate is to battle the darkness. They must oppose anyone who hosts the dark- in the meantime, it's you. If you don't believe me what I said...

He throw a Card to Dracmon and he grab it

Caturamon: then you had best see the truth with your own eyes.

Dracmon: Hold on... this card is our-

Caturamon: Of course. It was your home.

He disappeared, Dracmon use the Card and they're in the Digital World

Psychemon: I never thought I'd never miss this zone so much... Hmph. There was a time we couldn't wait to get off this place. And now I'm acting so relieved.

Dracmon: Me too.

Oppossummon: So am I. Hey, look!

They saw the Xros Heart team

Psychemon: Is that... Hey!

They ran to them

Psychemon: Hello, everyone. I don't think I've even seen you guys so quite.

Dracmon: What, is there something on our face?

Opossummon: Guys?!

They disappeared

They went off and they saw their Partner's

Dracmon: Ren...

Opossummon: Airu...

Psychemon: Ryouma... What are you all doing here?

They disappeared

Psychemon: Oh... Not them, too.

Caturamon: Surely you know this would happen.

All: (Gasp)

Caturamon You've been to a number of Worlds in your memory before this one. And in those world's, you meet only dark beings. That's all that's left in your heart: dark memories. Your memories of home are gone- each and every one of them.

Psychemon: That's insane! We know everyone from the Digital World and the Human World! The Xros Heart, Taiki, Taigiru, Yuu, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Ren, Airu and... Ryouma, too! They were our...our... Our closest friends.

Caturamon: And who threw away those friends? Maybe it's your own action that you've forgot. You destroyed the Digital World and the Human World!

They got teleported and the world is collapsing

Psychemon: That was... that night!

Caturamon: All of the zone you all live on were sundered, scattered. Many hearts were forever lost to the darkness. Because of what you did!

They saw an Illusion of them

Caturamon: You hated being around the Digital World, so you opened the door to darkness and destroy the Digital World. It was YOU! You were pulled into the darkenss then, and now you belong to the darkness. You should Look-alike look at what you truly are!

They're Illusion became a Darkside

They defeated the Darkside and they saw Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon

Dracmon: Gumdramon? Gumdramon!

Oppossumon: Damemon? Damemon!

Psychemon: Shoutmon? Shoutmon!

They approach them

Psychemon: Guys, it's us.

They attacked them and Psychemon, Dracmon and Oppossumon avoid it

Psychemon: Huh? Stop this, Shoutmon! Don't you know us?

Shoutmon: Yes. I recognize you. I can see exactly what you've become!

They blast them with light

Shoutmon How could the light hurt you? Psychemon... Have you and your friends really become a creature of the dark? You're not Psychemon and his Friends anymore... You're just a pawn of the darkness. Then so be it. It's time for you to show you the light!

They beam them to the light and now Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon floating

Oppossumon: What happen to us?

Dracmon: I don't know... but I think we're are...

Psychemon: .. Fading... Fading away... into the light.

?: You cannot be Fading.

Then Airu, Ryouma and Ren appear

Ryouma: You cannot fade. There's no power that can defeat you- not the light, not the dark. So don't ran from the light-hearted and don't be scared from the darkenss. Becuase both of you will be stronger.

Psychemon: Make us stronger? Darkness will?

Ren: Yeah. Strength, that's yours. The darkness inside your heat- it's fast and it's deep... but if you can truly stare into it and never try to look away, you won't be scared of anything again.

Dracmon: All this time we've tried my best to push the darkness away-

Airu: You've gotta just remember to be strong and Brave. Know that the darkness is there and don't give in. If you do that, you will gain strength - the kind that's unlike any other. You'll be able to escape the deepest darkness-

Opossummon: -and we'll be able to see through the brightest light-

Ryouma: Follow the darkness. It'll show you the way to your friends.

Psychemon: Can we face them?

Then Taiga, Keisuke and Takumi appeared as an Illusion

All: You don't want too?

Psychemon: You know we can, don't we?

They smile and disappeared

Psychemon: And we will! With our Power and ourStrength - our dark power and Strength!

They appeared in darkness

All: Darkness!

They use their Dark suit and they slash they're way out and hit Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon

Shoutmon: Impossible

He turned into Caturamon and it was Caturamon all along, even for Gumdramon and Damemon they turned into Pages

Caturamon: How is it that you found me when you are there in the light?

Psychemon: You reek of darkness. Even the light can't block the smell. I guess we follow the darkness after all.

Caturamon: Ridiculous! Then I shall make you see... That you hopes are nothing- nothing but mere illusion!

They're gonna fight him and they defeated him

Psychemon: After all your protests, you're still like us, on the side of darkness.

Psychemon: Well, I know who we are.

Caturamon: When did that happen? You were always received of the dark before-

Psychemon: Try this!

He slash him and he disappeared, Psychemon and his Friends has turned back to normal

Meanwhile

Caturamon is injured

Caturamon: What were they?

He smash his paw to the floor

Caturamon: No ones EVER worn the darkness the way that he does! It's impossible!

Then Impmon appeared with a Replica, Caturamon look scared and he Realized it was a Replica of Psychemon

Caturamon: Oh... oh, right. The replica, of course. We can use this Psychemon to defeat the real one and the his Friends, Impmon?

Impmon: Wouldn't you like to be real? All you need is the kind of lower that the real Psychemon doesn't have. If you can get that, you can be a new Digimon- not Psychemon, not even anybody else. You won't just be a copy of someone. You will be unique, your OWN self.

Caturamon: Impmon! What is the meaning of this!?

Impmon: You know, he's a good a place to start as any.

Caturamon: You won't dare!

The Replica grab him and he absorbed him

Impmon: So sorry, Caturamon. You just found out way too much.

Back to Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon

Quartzmon: Psychemon... Psychemon..

Psychemon: Who's there!

Quartzmon: I know you can feel it... The trip that I have on your heart and your data.

They Realized that Quartzmon is inside Psychemon's heart

Quartzmon: You have let in the Darkness, Psychemon. That means very soon your heart shall become an all-consuming darkness.

Dracmon: We won't let you do that to him.

Quartzmon: Of course, he will. Even you both.

Then their Body cannot move

Opossummon: What happen?!

Dracmon: My Body...

Psychemon: We can't move...

Then darkness is flowing to them

Quartzmon: The deeper the darkness runs inside you, the stronger I become. Controlling you is effortless even your partner's

Then a Light's appeared and it saved Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon

Quartzmon: Ah! Must you interfere again!?

Then they are free

Fuyunyan: All right! I'm sure glad that I made it in time! That will keep Quartzmon busy for a while.

They saw Fuyunyan

Fuyunyan: I'm sorry, I couldn't came here in time, Digimon.

Psychemon: Fuyunyan, is it really you?

Fuyunyan: Yes.

He poke Fuyunyan Scar

Fuyunyan: Hey, watch the scar!

Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon is so happy

Psychemon: This time. You're not an Illusion. I'm so glad that you could could make it here.

Fuyunyan: I made a promise to you that I would find a way, didn't we?

Psychemon lay down

Dracmon: Um...

Psychemon: I'm fine. Don't worry. Guess I'm so happy. I've - I've been alone with my friends for so long that having someone else around is... is a little... overwhelming. But.. um, how did you get here? I though it was too far?

Fuyunyan: I found a Card that can help us.

He show him a Card of Digital Twilight Town

Fuyunyan: We needed a way out of the realm of darkness, and then suddenly, this card appeared right in front of me. When I picked it up, I could see your heart ground the darkness. That's what lead us find you. I think the card though Its place to be with you.

He give the card to Psychemon

Psychemon: Maybe, you're right.

He use the Card and they're in Digital Twilight Town

Opossummon: Where are we?

Dracmon: This place is made out of Digital. But what is this place?

All: (Gasp)

Psychemon: Fuyunyan?

Then Quartzmon has appeared

Quartzmon: You and your friends must battle me right now. Against my dark powers!

They are going to fight him and they Realize something

Quartzmon: What's that? Are you and your friends giving up? Finally, ready to surrender to your fates?

Dracmon: I don't think you're not Quartzmon.

Quartzmon: (Gasp)

Opossummon: You're scent is different.

Psychemon: The Quartzmon's in my heart smells darker. The odor is more foul. But your scent just isn't that. It's not darkness. It's something else. I think I finally understand. You're the one who guided us when it started. You came to us pretending to be Quartzmon. You gave me the card- to make me face the darkness.

Quartzmon: Hmph. That's right.

Then he had changed into a Digimon with a Red Bandana on his Head

DiZmon: DiZmon, or so I am know you- I've been watching you all along.

Psychemon: Really? Then who are you? And what do you want from me?

DiZmon: For you all to choose.

Psychemon: Choose?

DiZmon You three are a special entity. You three exist between Light and Dark. You stand in the Twilight. You have to meet Taiga, Takumi and Takumi, if you choose.

Psychemon: Taiga? Takumi? Keisuke? Who's that?

DiZmon: You will know soon.

He disappeared into Light

They were at the Old Mansion

Dracmon: Are you sure this is the Place?

Psychemon: Yes. Taiga, Takumi and Keisuke is in here.

Replica: Stop right there!

They saw a Replica of Psychemon

Replica: Hmph. You've changed. Your own Darkness- it doesn't scared you anymore.

Psychemon: How can you say that?

Replica: Because I'm you.

Psychemon: No. I'm the Real Psychemon.

Replica: "I'm the real Psychemon" he said. Must be nice to be real. A fake like me could never get away with saying that. That's right. I'm a Copy! A fake! The way I look, the way I feel, everything I remember! An even this newfound power!

He Unleash his power

Replica: (in Rage) I though by finding some new strength, I could finally be a Digimon Digimon who is not at all you! But... nothing's changed... I'm still empty inside! Everything about me was borrowed. As long as you around, I'll never be more than a shadow!

They are fighting him and they defeated him and he lay down to the Ground

Replica: So... now it's over. Hmph! Death doesn't scared me. Good riddance to a Replica life. My heart and my data was never real. I'm sure even what I'm feeling now is probably all fake.

Dracmon: So how did you feel?

Replica: What happens when a fake dies- one like me? Where will my heart go? Does it disappear?

Opossummon: It'll go somewhere.

Psychemon: Maybe to the same place like mine.

Replica: Hmph! A faithful replica until the very end. That's... Nice.

He disappeared, Psychemon and his friends went to find Taiga, Takumi and Keisuke found them

Psychemon: Are you Taiga, Takumi and Keisuke?

Taiga: Yeah, that's us.

Psychemon: It is you, I finally found you.

Keisuke: What did you say?

Psychemon: Oh, never mind.

Takumi: Please.. Come this way.

They show them Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon inside three Chamber Pod

Psychemon: Shoutmon! Shoutmon!

Dracmon: Gumdramon? Gumdramon!

Opossummon: Damemon? Damemon!

Psychemon: Why are they here? What did you do?

Taiga: We didn't do anything, they were asleep to get all their memories back.

1 Hour Later

Psychemon: So they made their choose to forget all about this Castle even you.

Keisuke: Yep. And you have choose to make.

Dracmon: Why us? You never messed up our memories.

Taiga: It's not your memories. It's your Darkness. In your heart and your data there's darkness, and in that Darkness is Quartzmon. He may be at bay for now, but eventually he'll wake, and he will take over you just like he did before. But we have powers you can use. With our powers, we can put a tight lock on your hearts and your data. That way, Quartzmon could never come out from inside you.

They are making a decision, so they look at Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon in the Chamber Pods

Psychemon: What happens to us, we'll let you do that? Will we forget everything like Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon?

Dracmon: You sure we could do that?

Psychemon: We have too.

Takumi: The darkness in you will be sealed tight just like your memory. You and your friends stop remembering the darkness. You'll go back to how you were. Psychemon, Dracmon, Opossummon, please choose.

They look at Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon

Psychemon: He doesn't even look worried. Will we sleep like that, too?

Taiga: Yeah.

Psychemon: Strange. Shoutmon is always be stronger to fight with his friends as he pleased. Whatever we'd been doing together he'd find a way to slack off for a Digimon King.

Dracmon: Even trying to leave the Digital World- I did all the work on the supplies by myself.

Opossummon: That's it. When this Tin Can wakes up, I'll tell him off.

Psychemon: I told him to take care of his partner even Ryouma and here he is taking a nap. But I can't chew him out like he deserves- if I've been asleep. We don't need our heart to be locked. We're ready- We're going to fight Quartzmon.

Taiga: But what if his darkness overtakes you?

Dracmon: If that happens, then the darkness will show us the way.

Keisuke: Yes... that's true.

Psychemon: Why do I get the feeling that you knew I would say that?

Takumi: I didn't know. I hoped. I wanted you to face the darkness, because you're the one who changed.

Psychemon: So that's why- that's why you came to our rescue inside that light... in a form of our Partners.

Nikorai: How did you know about that?

Psychemon: We knew when we met you. You're the one who saved us back there. And even though You and Taiki smell the same.

Dracmon: You smell like Taigiru, Keisuke.

Opossummon: And even You, Takumi. You just smell like Yuu.

They left

Psychemon: Keep an eye on them

They left Digital Twilight Town and they are back in Castle Oblivion and they saw Fuyunyan

Fuyunyan: Hmm, I guess you decided not to go to sleep.

Dracmon: How did you know that?

Fuyunyan: I heard it from DiZmon.

They look at DiZmon

Opossummon: Do you know him?

Fuyunyan: Hm, I don't know. I have a feeling that I met him... somewhere...

Opossummon So. Who are you?

DiZmon: I could be nobody or anybody. It is up to you whether you choose to believe in me or not.

Psychemon: Wow, you really like pushing decisions on other people like that.

DiZmon: And you have pushed away slumber making the choice to face Quartzmon.

Psychemon: Do you think I'm a Fool?

DiZmon: You have chosen your own path.

Psychemon: Are you supporting us? Or were you abandoning us?

DiZmon: That would be you choice as well.

He give them a black coats

Psychemon: What are those?

DiZmon: The Organization will pursue you. Like a pack of hunting dogs they will sneak up on you if they sender your presence. However- this cloak that is worn by Nobodies will render their eyes and their noses useless.

He look at the Yo-Kai

DiZmon: The Yo-Kai, not so... They wear this to give themselves protection from being devoured by Darkness. Is it clear? Even the Organization cannot rule the darkness.

Psychemon: I'm not worried about that. I won't run from the darkness.

He throw a Card to Psychemon and he grab it

DiZmon: The card will draw out your heart's darkness. Finish your business with Quartzmon.

Psychemon: Come on. Let's go.

They went to the next floor and they made it

Dracmon: He said this card will draw Quartzmon out...

Fuyunyan: That's okay! We can defeat him together!

Psychemon: Sorry. Me, Dracmon and Oppossumon will face him together.

Fuyunyan: But why?

Psychemon: There's no point in doing this if I can't do it on my own with my friend, Fuyunyan. But I do need a favour. If Quartzmon is the victor, he's going to enslave us. If that happens, use your powers to destr-

Fuyunyan: Sure! We'll be right there to save you all.

Psychemon: What?

Dracmon: No that's not it. He want you to destr-

Fuyunyan: I can't do that. No matter what happens, I'm gonna be right there to help you, three. We promise you for that. Unless... you don't believe we're done through for you...

Psychemon: We choose to believe you- always, my friend.

Fuyunyan: And I'm in you. You're not gonna a lose, I know it.

Dracmon: Okay.

Opossummon: Sure.

Psychemon: Thank you.

Psychemon use the Door and he, Dracmon and Opossummon went off to find Quartzmon

Psychemon: Quartzmon! Where are you? Show yourself!

Dracmon: He's not here.

Quartzmon: (Chuckled)

Opossummon: You were saying?

Dracmon: Or maybe not.

Quartzmon: Why in such a hurry? I'll be here at the very heart of darkness... watching you lounge into the same darkness- inside of you.

Psychemon: Let's go find him.

Both: Right!

They went off and they found him

Psychemon: We smell you, Quartzmon. Show yourself.

He appeared in darkness

Quartzmon: I have watched you fight. I know your power and strength. Your skill with darkness has grown. It has become more mature. And yet, why... why do you accept the darkness- but still refuse me? You know you and I are similar. We both follow where the darkness leads. Indeed, we are the same, so why? Does some purt of your heart still have a fear of the dark?

Psychemon: That wasn't it. The truth is...

They are going to fight him

Psychemon: I just can't stand your foul stench.

Both: Even us!

Quartzmon: You are a fool's. You should know my powers well by now.

Psychemon: Yes, we know. Or did you forget? I used all the power you had to give- and Shoutmon still beat me. I'm not at all interested with your powers!

Quartzmon: Very well. In that case-

He summon his Guardian

Quartzmon: You shall sink into the Abyss!

They got sucked into the darkness and they avoid from the Guardian attack, they are fighting him and they defeating him,

Quartzmon: Insolent Fools!

They Gaurds his Attack

All: Quartzmon!

They finished him off

Psychemon: We have finally defeated you.

Quartzmon: This... is hardly... the end... Your Darkness- I have it... all to you... My dark shadow... lingers... Someday... Someday... I will return!

He has been Defeated and then Darkness is blasting Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon

Psychemon: Taiki... Shoutmon... Ryouma.

Dracmon: Taigiru... Gumdramon... Ren.

Oppossumon: Yuu... Damemon... Airu.

Then a light appeared

Fuyunyan: Look, Psychemon, I know you, Dracmon and Oppossumon wanted to do this together... but you don't mind getting a LITTLE help, do you?

He carried them away from the Darkness and they made it to Castle Oblivion

Fuyunyan: So, Psychemon... what happens next? Are you going home and see you're partner again?

Psychemon: Not yet. I can't go home and see my partner, Ryouma- not now. It's still here. It's really faint, but I can sense him. So I think his darkness may till have a hold on me.

Fuyunyan: Your Darkness- belongs to you. just the same way your light does. Up for now, I though Darkness was something that should never exist. Then I spend time with you and your friends and changes my mind the road you chose- I didn't know. Light and Dark, back to back. With you and your friends, I think they might meet in a way nobody's seen before. Wonder where that road leads. I'd like to see myself. I'd like to walk the road with you and your friends.

Psychemon: Wow!

They hugged each other

Psychemon: Fuyunyan, I'm really flattered... I don't know what to say.

Fuyunyan: Look, Psychemon, you know you don't have to call me as your allies that now. I'm your friend.

Psychemon: Close enough, Alright.

They left Castle Oblivion and they were on their Black Coat, they were at the field and they saw DiZmon

Dracmon: What are you making us choose then?

DiZmon: Between the road to light- and the road to darkness.

Psychemon: I don't care about those.

He walk to the Middle Road

Psychemon: I'll take the Middle path.

DiZmon: You're talking about the twilight take to nightfall?

Psychemon: Actually.

He look back to him

Psychemon: It's the road to Dawn.


	11. Epilogue

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need and more You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

The daily things like this and that and what is what that keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before

Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before

Meanwhile

7 Black Coated Digimon are sitting down in the Realm

 _ **There is always sleep between part and meet with our usual words in the usual street**_

Taiga is watching Shoutmon sleeping in the Chamber Pod, Yuuya is watching Damemon sleeping in the Chamber Pod and Nikorai is watching Gumdramon sleeping in the Chamber Pod too

 _ **So let us part like we already do... And in the world without you I'll dream of you. When I come to, let us meet with our usual words on the usual street.**_

2 Years later

A Reptile, A Hawk and a Beast-like Digimon is walking down the Street

 _ **Beyond the path without you is a forgotten promise to keep.**_

Then their friends shown up

 _ **We may have walked side by side, but now we go on back to back.**_

They went off to Station Tower

 _ **And though our paths may not cross, all paths are connected somewhere**_

Three Digimon is on the Station Tower and they look at the Sun

 _ **When I arrived at where you are, we may not appear to be as we were... But we'll make another promise to keep.**_


End file.
